Wanted
by saty-chan
Summary: .UA:: Há anos atrás um garoto foi raptado por piratas. Agora, a garota que mais o amou tem que se passar por garoto se quiser encontrálo.Ela apenas não sabe que ele acabou se tornando um deles. ::Casais:: SasuXSaku e outros .Resumo na fic. ::7º CAP ON::
1. Levantar Ancora

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e Cia não me pertence (Droga ù.u) Porque se pertencessem, Orochi no Baka morreria e Sasuke se casaria comigo u.u

**Fictwer:** Satye D

**Casais:** Sasu&Saku, Naru&Hina, Tenten&Nenji, Shika&Tema

**Beta-chan:** S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 (Arigatou coisa meiga D)

**Resumo:** **_UA_** Há anos a traz um garotinho foi raptado por piratas. Agora, a garota que mais o amou tem que se passar por garoto se quiser encontrá-lo. Ela apenas não sabe que ele acabou se tornando um deles. Muita coisa esta para acontecer, e o destino de um tesouro esta em jogo. **_Casais:_** Sasu&Saku, Naru&Hina, Tenten&Nenji, Shika&Tema

Blábláblá – fala

_Blábláblá _– pensamento ou sussurro.

(Blábláblá) – Meus comentários inúteis.

#Pic# - Imagine apenas u.u

"**Levantar Ancora"**

Século 17, onde, nos mares apenas navegavam navios piratas em buscas de tesouros perdidos. E onde os mesmos eram caçados por grandes navios da Marinha.

Uma garota de cabelos rosados e curtos caminhava dentre a feira da cidade de Konoha, suspirou entediada. Aparentava ter, mais ou menos, 17/18 anos. Tinhas vestes largas, sua calça presa em um cinto. E uma blusa branca por baixo do colete negro de botões. Tudo isso para esconder suas delicadas e belas curvas.

A traz dela vinha um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis piscina, 19 anos, e corpo definido. Ele tinha leves marcas no rosto, alguns diziam que ele tinha sido arranhado, no entanto sempre teve aquelas marcas estranhas nas bochechas. Caminhava animado, olhando para os lados, quando fitou a jovem em sua frente, e suspirou:

- Sakura-chan... Como você quer se passar por um garoto com esses cabelos... Rosas! – disse, apontando para os mesmos.

- Oh! o.o – exclamou, só agora tinha reparado nisso – Ótimo ù.u

- Seu plano perfeito, não será perfeito Sakura-chan... – disse, girando os olhos.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas Naruto! – disse, retirando do bolso da calça um lenço vermelho.

Os olhos do garoto loiro brilharam quando a mesma pos o lenço sobre a cabeça. Escondendo seus fios de cabelo rosas. Deixando apenas, ligeiramente algumas pontas expostas:

- Então... O que você acha? – perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto fazia uma pose de 'nice guy', mostrando na mão um V de vitória.

- Sugoi Sakura-chan! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

Naruto e Sakura eram amigos desde pequenos, nasceram e cresceram praticamente juntos. Sakura pertencia à família real de Konoha (Pais do Fogo), ela faz parte dos Haruno. Filha única... Sakura amou um garoto desde seus seis anos, no entanto em uma festa no próprio castelo, o garoto foi seqüestrado por piratas. Uchiha Sasuke, vivia praticamente '24 horas' por dia em seu castelo. Já que os pais do mesmo, também da realeza, acabaram sendo assassinados e nisso... O garoto acabou 'morando' no castelo dos Haruno.

Junto deles viveu Naruto, um garoto que foi abandonado pela família quando nasceu, já que, diziam que o garoto tinha um tipo de... Maldição, uma Raposa Demônio dentro dele. O garoto foi acolhido por Jiraiya, um dos homens que trabalhava no castelo Haruno. Nisso, os três, se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Era como se, os três formassem uma pessoa perfeita.

Sakura... Com sua beleza, doçura, e espírito de justiça. Naruto... Sua alegria, força, determinação e amizade. E por fim, Sasuke... Frio, indiferente e quieto. Sem contar com sua beleza, já que o garoto arrancava suspiros de qual quer uma que passasse por ele.

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu seu nome ser 'gritado' por Naruto:

- Hey! Sakura-chan! – chamou novamente.

- Não me chame de Sakura... – disse baixo, em tom de raiva.

- Como quer que eu te chame então...? – perguntou, girando os olhos.

- Me chame de... – pensou por alguns segundo – Yue! – exclamou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Y-u-e? – perguntou confuso.

- Hai! E você vai ser... – pensou – Já sei! – sorriu – Você vai ser... Kyuubi – completou sorrindo.

- Kyuubi! – perguntou alterado – Até você Sakura-chan... – disse, suspirando entediado.

- Ahhh Naruto – disse, em tom triste – Mas você vai ser o Kyuubi-kun pra mim... – completou piscando pra ele.

- Kun! – perguntou animado – Você vai por –kun no meu nome?

- Er... Hai? – disse, meio sem graça.

- Sugoi Sakura-chan! Ok, ok... Já que é assim, eu aceito. – completou, levantando polegar.

Sakura girou os olhos, como era fácil convencer Naruto a fazer e aceitar coisas. Suspirou, finalmente ira embarcar no Sharigan e ia salvar seu 'Sasuke-kun'. Nem que morresse depois, ela o encontraria:

- Acostume-se Kyuubi-kun, agora você vai me chamar de Yue.

- Yue-chan? – perguntou, andando ao lado da garota.

- Iie... – suspirou – Yue-kun, no máximo. Ou só Yue de preferência.

- Ok, Sa- Yue-kun... – disse, coçando a nuca, aquilo seria bem confuso.

Sakura sorriu, e continuou a andar. Naruto avistou um rapaz de cabelos negros, preso um rabo de cavalo 'alto'. Naruto sabia que aquele garoto f azia parte do Sharigan. Ele tinha o símbolo do navio na manga da blusa:

- É aquele ali! – disse, apontando para o garoto.

- É aquele mesmo? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Hai! Ele tem o emblema do Sharigan na roupa... – respondeu, apontando para a roupa do garoto. O símbolo era um circulo com três bolinhas dentro. (Poh, todo mundo sabe como é o Sharigan nee? u.u).

- Ok, ok... – disse, seguindo o garoto que agora caminhava na direção do tripulante do Sharigan.

Naruto correu até o garoto, e com uma leve 'cutucada' em seu ombro. O garoto parou, fitando-o com uma expressão confusa:

- Quem é você? – perguntou, em um tom cansado.

- Meu nome é Na- parou por alguns segundos, após levar uma leve 'cotovelada' da amiga – Me chama de Kyuubi. – completou, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah, e você...? – perguntou, apontando para o outro 'garoto'.

- Y-Yue – disse, estendendo a mão, que foi aceita de primeira.

- Bem... – suspirou o garoto, soltando a mão do 'garoto' – Eu sou Nara Shikamaru... – disse com um sorriso singelo.

Shikamaru tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Era muito bonito, seus olhos negros eram penetrantes. E seu corpo já era definido, claro, se ele é um pirata, era obvio que tivesse um corpo daqueles.

- Prazer! – disse Naruto, fazendo uma leve continência – Bem, eu e o meu amigo aqui – disse, 'puxando' Sakura para seu lado, e laçando-a pelos ombros – Queremos fazer parte do Sharigan! – disse, com os olhos brilhando.

Shikamaru arqueou a sobrancelha, bem... Eles tiveram sorte, já que, ninguém havia aparecido ainda. Alem do mais, ia encontrar uns garotos mais tarde. Foi até melhor esses dois terem aparecido, assim, poderiam zarpar mais cedo:

- Demo... Yue, você não acha que tem as mãos muito magras para ser um pirata? – perguntou, fazendo sinal para que eles o seguissem.

- Eu e o Yue lutamos esgrima! – disse Naruto, animado – Somos bons.

- Esgrima nee? – falou sozinho – Bem, no navio vocês podem mostrar o que sabem...

Sakura ajeitou a mala de tamanho grande nas costas e começou a seguir os dois garotos. Suspirou aliviada, estava a caminho do Sharigan e até agora. Sua aparição como garoto, estava funcionando. E muito bem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto sentiu os olhos brilharem. Estava a bordo do Sharigan, fitou a amiga. Ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Ela realmente estava muito feliz, quem sabe, encontraria o seu Sasuke-kun.

Sakura parou bruscamente quando um rapaz, que aparentava ter uns, 20 anos se posicionou na frente dos outros demais. Ele tinha vestes escuras, para ser mais direto, ele usava vestes de um capitão. Azul Marinho, com botões dourados e tudo. Sem contar a espada que ele tinha presa em sua cintura.

O coração da garota falhou uma batida, ela pode sentir. Ele tinha cabelos negros e um par de obres ônix, sem contar o corpo _completamente_ definido, já que, podia-se ver ligeiramente o tórax do rapas por baixo da blusa social branca de botões:

- Quem são eles? – perguntou ah Shikamaru, se referindo aos dois.

- Kyuubi e Yue – respondeu, apontando para cada um deles respectivamente.

- Hum... – cruzou os braços – Uma... Raposa Demônio de Nove caldas e, uma Lua Chinesa nee? – disse pra si mesmo.

- Er... Hai – se pronunciou Sakura.

- Eu sou o Capitão Hatake – disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sakura sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha.

- Prazer... – disse Naruto, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Yue nee? – suspirou – Você não se acha frágil de mais para ser um pirata? Com essas mãos finas?

- Iie, eu posso ser bem útil – disse, sorrindo.

- Eles lutam esgrima capitão... – disse Shikamaru, sentando em um barril.

- Esgrima...? – pensou alto. Tocando levemente a bainha da espada.

Sakura engoliu seco, se ele era o capitão, era porque ele era o melhor de todos. Resumindo, lutava bem até de mais. Se ele quisesse desafiar um deles, provavelmente eles perderiam. Mesmo Sakura sabendo esgrima pelo fato de ser da família real. E Naruto aprendido com Jiraiya. Ela não seria tão boa quanto um capitão.

O Capitão suspirou entediado, normalmente ele podia dizer para eles lutarem contra algum de seus marujos para mostrar o que sabiam. No entanto, estava cansado de mais para isso. Cansado de fazer nada.

- Levantar ancora marujos! – exclamou – Bem vindos ao Sharigan... – completou, seguindo na direção de uma cabine perto da popa do navio. Provável que aquela seria a sua cabine.

Sakura mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Pode notar a tatuagem nas costas do capitão, quando o mesmo. Abaixou levemente o sobretudo azul-marinho, para coçar as costas. Finalmente estava a bordo do Sharigan. E aquele rapaz, tinha a tatuagem do seqüestrados do seu primeiro e único amor. Resumindo, ela estava no lugar certo.

Naruto fitou amiga, ela estava realmente feliz já que, estavam no Sharigan. Agora, era só encontrar o 'baka no Teme' como Naruto se referia a Sasuke. E irem embora. Fácil? Nem um pouco...

O vento começou a soprar forte, aviam vários homens nos remos. 'Eles não têm sala de maquinas... Que horror...' Pensou Sakura, enquanto viu aquele monte de homens 'remando' feito loucos.

- Hey vocês! – chamou Shikamaru – Não vão ajudar não?

- Ah! Oke – exclamou Naruto. Rumou na direção de um lugar vazio em um dos bancos. Não demorou muito para começar a remar.

Sakura ia começar a andar na direção de um outro lugar, mas ela mesma sabia que não teria força suficiente para remar.

- Hey Garoto! – chamou um rapaz. Sakura ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquilo de ser 'garoto'. – Hei, estou falando com você! – chamou de novo.

Sakura finalmente se tocou que aquele outro rapaz se referia a ela quando chamou o tal 'garoto':

- Ah! Gomem estava distraído – disse. Tinha que se acostumar, agora usaria o masculino das palavras.

- Venha me ajudar com essas caixas – disse. Enquanto segurava três delas nas mãos.

- Mas eu ia...- Se calou quando fitou Naruto. O mesmo negava freneticamente com a cabeça. Ele também sabia que se ela fosse remar poderiam descobrir – Ok! – respondeu, correndo na direção do rapaz.

- Bem, eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, prazer – disse, estendendo uma das mãos. Já que a outra segurava três caixas empilhadas.

Kiba era um garoto forte, se cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate. Era alto, e tinha uma marca vermelha em cada bochecha:

- Ah, me chama de Yue. Prazer – disse rapidamente, aceitando a mão do garoto. Já que, provavelmente aquelas caixas não eram leves.

- Bem, pegue aquelas caixas ali... – apontou para uma pilha de caixas do lado de um pila – E leve ali com as outras... – completou, indo na direção de outro pilar, onde já havia algumas caixas.

- Hai! – exclamou, fazendo uma leve continência e pegando duas caixas do chão e 'correndo' na direção do lugar onde deveria deixar as caixas.

Hatake fitou o garoto, um sorriso singelo surgiu em sua face. Aquele novato era engraçado, estava estampado na sua cara que nunca havia subido em um navio. Para ser sincero, ele nem parecia ser realmente um garoto que sabia esgrima, era como se aquele tal de Kyuubi o tivesse obrigado a vir.

Sakura sentiu que era observada, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ela achava que ele a estava observando, no entanto, ela não tinha tempo para ficar 'imaginando'coisas.

Negou com a cabeça enquanto pegava duas caixas e rumava na direção da pilha. Pode ouvir a voz de Shikamaru falar 'Subir... Descer...' Constantemente. Ergueu a sobrancelha, quando fitou o rapaz, ele estava sentado em um barril e conforme ele dava a ordem. Os homens do remo obedeciam:

- O que o Shikamaru esta fazendo? ô.o – perguntou confusa.

- Ah, ele 'controla' os remos... Sem ele, todos remariam fora de ordem e o navio não ia sair do lugar... – respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

- Ahh sim...

- Parece que seu amigo Raposa resolveu ser do time dos remos... – disse, divertido – Você quer ser meu ajudante? É melhor do que remar...

- Sério? Eu vou ser útil? – perguntou animada, pegando outra caixa.

- Se você quiser...

- Ah! Arigatou! – disse, fazendo vários vênias seguidos depois de soltar a caixa.

- Bem... Você já subiu em um navio? – perguntou, pondo outra caixa na pilha.

- Er... Iie – respondeu sem graça, fazendo o mesmo que seu novo 'chefe'. Sakura viu um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos perolados sentado em um canto do navio. Ele estava quieto no seu canto quando foi acertado por um tipo de luneta:

- ITAI! – exclamou, fitando um rapaz de cabelos negros, cortados em forma de tigela no alto de um dos pilares.

- Gomem Ne! Neji-san! – gritou o rapaz, do pilar.

- Bakamono! – exclamou – Quando você descer daí eu vou matar você ù.u – ameaçou, cerrando os punhos.

Sakura riu com sigo mesmo, quando viu Kiba girar os olhos:

- Quem são aqueles? – perguntou, apontando levemente para Neji e depois para o rapaz no alto do pilar. Expletivamente.

- Ahh, Neji – girou os olhos - Hyuuga Neji, é o braço direito do Capitão. Sabe... O que faz menos coisas no navio – suspirou com uma gota – Ok, mentira, ele conhecer todas as ilhas e sabe o que há dentro delas. Se avistarmos uma ilha ele sabe que ilha é aquela. Não há lugar que ele já não tenha lido... E claro, ele fica no leme quando o Capitão esta com preguiça de ficar lá... – comentou, rindo.

- Hum... – sorriu – E aquele? - apontou para um garoto de cabelo tigela no topo de um dos pilares.

- Ah... Rock Lee, ele conhece tudo e todos os navios que navegam no mar. Já que, ele nos avisa quando vamos ou não ser atacados. Ou qual navio esta se aproximando. Ou se há terra firme próxima... Pra fazer o que ele faz, você precisa conhecer todos os símbolos de navios... Para saber quem é ou não é aliado do Sharigan.

- Ohhh, Lee-san é um membro importante do navio nee? – perguntou, pegando outra caixa.

- Hai, se ele não nos avisar a tempo, podemos naufragar...

- Ah sim... – disse, rindo baixo.

- Bem... – disse, passando as costas da mão direita na testa – Vamos levar as caixas pra dispensa, no segundo andar...

- Oh! – exclamou – Hai sir... – disse, fazendo uma leve continência e pegando três caixas de uma vez só.

Kiba deu uma risada baixa enquanto pegava três caixas e rumava na direção de umas escadas ao lado da cabine principal do navio:

- Cuidado Yue, não vá cair nas escadas...

- Ok... – disse, meio cambaleando com o peso das caixas. Naruto a fitou e negou com a cabeça sorrindo, Sakura realmente não sabia disfarçar.

- E não vai tropeçar nas cor- não deu tempo, o estrondo das caixas tocando o chão de madeira foi ouvido pelo convés.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Por um triz não gritou o nome da garota e estragou o plano. Sakura tinha tropeçado em uma das cordas no chão e acabou levando... O Capitão com ela.

- ITAI! – exclamou o rapaz de olhos ônix.

- Ah! – Sakura sentiu seu pescoço ser cortado fora e atirava aos tubarões. Ela tinha derrubado o capitão – Go-gomem Nasai Hatake-sama... – disse ajeitando o pano vermelho na cabeça.

- Yue... – girou os olhos ainda sentado no chão – Não faça mais isso se não quer ser comida de tubarão... – disse, se levantando e rumando na direção do leme.

Sakura ficou estática, ele poderia simplesmente mandá-la pra fora do navio sem delongas, no entanto, ele apenas disse para ela não fazer de novo. Suspirou aliviada, pegando novamente as caixas e seguindo Kiba:

- Não vá cair de novo Yue... – suspirou Kiba, começando a descer as escadas.

- Ah... Hai! – exclamou, seguindo o garoto.

O Capitão suspirou, aquele garoto não lhe era estranho... Realmente não era... Mas ele não tinha tempo pra isso. Rumou na direção de uma cabine ao lado da cabine principal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Acho que o capitão gostou de você... – comentou, pegando outra caixa.

- Doushite...? Eu derrubei ele... – disse, apoiando as mãos na pilha de caixas ao lado da dispensa.

- Nee, se ele não tivesse gostado de você, estaria afundando no mar agora... – disse, passando as costas da mão esquerda na testa.

- Ah, isso é bom? – perguntou, suspirando cansada.

- Hai! – disse, pondo uma ultima caixa encima das demais - Pronto... A ultima caixa... – disse Kiba, sentando em cima de uma pilha de caixas cansado.

- Nee, isso cansa... – resmungou Sakura, sentando no chão frio.

- He... Você que escolheu me ajudar com as caixas... – disse, rindo.

- Bah... – resmungou – Mas é divertido...

- Você é estranho u.u – suspirou, encostando a cabeça na parede.

- Hehe n.n" – ela riu, passando a mão na nuca – Demo... Aqui tem banheiro? – perguntou, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Banheiro...? – pensou – É tem uma fonte termal pra lá... – disse, apontando para uma parte escura do navio – Você acende as luz aqui... – apontou para uma caixa de luz – E é só ir lá e tomar banho...

- Parece que faz tempo que não usam... – disse, tirando as teias de aranhas o botão que ligava a luz da fonte.

- Hehe... – riu sem graça – O povo aqui é muito folgado, o capitão toma banho na suíte dele... – girou os olhos – Quase ninguém vem aqui, eles preferem tomar banho em algum lago u.u

Sakura riu divertida, parecia que tudo estava correndo estupidamente bem... Ergueu a sobrancelha quando o barulho de alguma coisa se aproximando ecoou pelo local. Kiba desceu das caixas rapidamente e fitou a garota:

- Você ouviu...?

- H-hai...

- Tem algum navio próximo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura mal saiu da parte escura perto das escadas, e logo viu um navio praticamente do mesmo tamanho que o Sharigan ancorado ao lado do mesmo. Hatake, o capitão de olhos ônix saiu de uma saleta perto da cabine principal, Sakura viu o mesmo sorrir disfarçadamente.

Naruto se aproximou da amiga e a cutucou com o cotovelo:

- Será um ataque Sakura-chan...? – sussurrou ao lado dela.

- Não sei, o capitão parece não estar ligando muito... – comentou, girando os olhos.

- Parece que eles são aliados... – disse, apontando para um tipo de ponte que havia acabado de ligar os dois navios.

- Deve ser... – ergueu a sobrancelha, sentando em um banco. – Kiba-san! – chamou.

- Nani...? – perguntou o garoto, que comia uma maçã.

- Quem são eles...? - perguntou, fitando o garoto.

- Eles...? – sorriu – São aliados... Aquele é o Sabaku. – respondeu, voltando a comer sua maçã.

- Ahhh sim... – disse, arregalando os olhos.

Uma mulher, sim, uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos em alguns rabos de cavalo atravessou a ponte, e entrou no Sharigan. Ela tinha o símbolo do navio na roupa, era uma ampulheta. Diziam que o Sabaku havia vindo de um país distante, onde a areia era venerada ou algo parecido. Ela já havia estudado sobre aquilo.

- Ohayou Há-Ta-ke – disse a loira, em tom de gozação.

- Ah, ohayou Temari-chan – disse em tom irônico, dando ênfase ao -chan, se aproximando dela.

- Baka... – resmungou Temari, a capitã do Sabaku.

Sakura bufou, como era irritante ver essas cenas estúpidas. Sakura reparou que a tal de Temari tinha o símbolo do navio na roupa e na espada, resumindo, Temari era a capitã do Sabaku. Então... Era possível que mulheres comandassem um navio. E parecia que os dois já se conheciam há algum tempo...

- Então... Precisando de ajuda? – perguntou a loira – Pretendo jantar aqui... – disse, com um sorriso singelo na face.

- Não tenho comida suficiente Temari... – girou os olhos – Alem do mais, não é só você... – suspirou – É você, e o resto do seu navio... – completou, sentando em um barril.

- É por isso que eu vou fazer o banquete... – responde, piscando.

- Feh, que seja... – suspirou, girando os olhos.

Sakura ficou estática quando uma voz conhecida ecoou pelo navio. Arregalou os olhos quando fitou a garota loira no navio alheio:

- Ohayou Sa- n.n Hatake-kun! – exclamou, agitando os braços.

- Ótimo... – murmurou irritado. Acenando sem muita emoção para a garota.

- Estou indo ai! – exclamou a loira, atravessando a ponte que ligava os navios.

Sakura parou, a voz não queria sair. Naruto arregalou a sobrancelha a cutucou a amiga:

- Sakura-chan...?

- I-Ino... – murmurou.

- Nande...? ô.o

- Naruto... Olhe... – disse, virando o rosto do garoto na direção da voz.

- Yamana- exclamou assustado, no entanto, não conseguiu terminar a palavra já que Sakura tampava a boca.

- Shiiiu Naruto! – sussurrou, com um olhar reprovador – Não acredito nisso... – murmurou, tirando a mão da boca do garoto.

- Kami-Sama. O que a Ino esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

- Eu-não-sei! – resmungou – Meu plano vai ir por água a baixo!

**#Pic On#**

Sakura Chibi Chorando, enquanto um papel escrito "Plano" afunda no mar.

**#Pic Of#**

**-** Calma Sakura-chan... Tudo vai ficar bem... – disse Naruto, tentando sem sucesso acalmar a amiga.

- Kuso... – resmungou – Naruto... Será que ela vai reconhecer você...? ô.o

- Acho que não u.u Eu mudei não acha...?

- Demo... Eu vou me esconder lá na em baixo enquanto ela não for embora... – suspirou irritada.

Parece que seu plano não ia ser... Tão perfeito... Não demorou muito para Sakura correr na direção das escadas e se esconder lá em baixo. Pelo menos lá, ela estaria segura. Ou pelo menos era o que ela achava...

**Vocabulario:**

_Bakamono:_ estúpido, babaca.

**Yo minna D**

**Espero que gostem o.o**

**Li o Manga Wanted e me inspirei na fic... Não, não vai ser tudo igual o manga. Eu apenas me inspirei ¬¬**

**Deixem reviews e voltem sempre \o/**

**Kissus Já ne o/**


	2. Segredos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishi-Baka-Sensei ¬¬

**Casais:** Sasu&Saku, Naru&Hina, Tenten&Nenji, Shika&Tema

**Beta-Oficial-Chan:** S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 (Arigatou Gozaimass D)

Blábláblá – fala

_Blábláblá _– pensamento ou sussurro.

(Blábláblá) – Meus comentários inúteis.

"**Segredos"**

O capitão Hatake observou a sua volta. Marujos, comida, bebida e um navio que era seu. Simplesmente tudo o que ele sempre quis e sempre sonhou só que pensava que nunca poderia ter. Estava enganado, um pequeno seqüestro armado e tudo isso chegou até ele.

Capitão Hatake era nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, um certo moreno que a garota de cabelos rosados estava procurando(**N/A:** Se todo mundo já sabia, pra que enrolar mais u.u). Foi obrigado a mudar de nome já que... Simplesmente não queria ser encontrado. Depois da morte dos pais resolveu viver como queria. Já que, o próprio pai lhe havia dito um dia: "Quando não tiver mais nada que o segure aqui... Vá para onde quiser, não terá nada a perder. Apenas viva". E a morte deles o fez querer sair de lá. Por mais que tivesse amigos, que era amado e tinha abrigo.

Era como se ele quisesse ter a vida que seu pai um dia teve, e deixou para trás quando conheceu sua mãe. Fugaku Uchiha já fora um pirata muito conhecido, mas abandonou os mares ao encontrar Mikoto, uma jovem simples de família nobre, a família dela era aliada dos Haruno, que reinavam sobre Konoha. Um dos que não aceitaram essa mudança foi o 1º filho do homem, Uchiha Itachi. Ele se revoltou pelo fato do pai deixar os mares para se casar com uma princesa mimada. Então, quando o primeiro filho casal nasceu, e completou oito anos ele fugiu.

Sasuke se espelhava no irmão, queria ser forte como ele, queria ser como ele. Mas o meio-irmão acabou por abandoná-lo e fazer com que aquela idolatração sumisse em poucos meses. E sumiu por definitivo quando os pais acabaram por serem assassinados, e rumores rondarem o garoto contando sobre um certo Uchiha traidor ter matado os próprios pais. Mas eram apenas rumores.

Sasuke acabou por "morar" com a família Haruno e conheceu uma certa jovem de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. A princesa Sakura. Assim como conheceu o melhor amigo dela, Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto órfão que foi criado por um dos empregados do castelo. Assim, morando lá também. Acabaram se tornando amigos inseparáveis, mesmo um sendo diferente do outro, era como se eles fossem um elo com lados diferentes. Mas isso não o prendeu no castelo.

Um seqüestro forjado e tudo estava feito, Hatake Kakashi, o ex-capitão do Sharigan fora amigo de seu pai e lhe prometeu um favor por salvar a vida dele. E Sasuke foi cobrar quando soube da parada do navio em Konoha. Tudo fora devidamente planejado pela mente infantil de 13 anos. Tudo deveria correr perfeitamente bem, ninguém o veria ser levado, ninguém saberia como ele sumiu. Apenas achariam que ele fugiu ou fora seqüestrado. Mas, não foi assim que aconteceu...

**------------ Flash Back ------------**

Sasuke retirou a mala de dentro do quarto e rumou na direção da sacada do castelo. Olhou a volta, ninguém... Apenas chegou na beirada da mesma e fitou o navio ancorado no mar, abaixo da sacada. Com um aceno chamou a atenção dos marujos da embarcação que se preparavam para subir até lá. Jogou sua mala que foi segurada por um deles. Os fitava, esperando que eles jogassem aquele tipo de corda com gancho para escalagem. No entanto, sua atenção foi despistada por uma voz conhecida:

- Sasuke-kun! – chamou a voz doce da princesa Haruno de 10 anos.

- Sakura! – falou baixo, ótimo. Ela estava ali.

- Estão te procurando lá no salão – disse, o fitando - Eu... Estava te procurando... – completou em tom baixo.

Sasuke a fitava, seu olhar era vazio e distante. Iria embora e nem _ELA_ o impediria. Por mais que não admitisse, ela era... Tudo pra ele. A única coisa que o fazia querer viver depois da morte dos pais. A única pessoa que o entedia como ele era. Mas ela não o iria impedir de ir embora. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la, de dizer para ela viver a vida dela que ele viveria a dele. Tinha vontade de dizer a ela o quanto ela era importante pra ele, mas nunca, em nenhuma circunstância diria isso. Seu orgulho falava mais alto que o coração. Amava aquela garota, mas nunca diria nada a ninguém, nem ao menos para a própria sombra.

- O que você tem...? – perguntou, em tom baixo.

Era incrível como ela sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele. Como se ela pudesse ler sua mente. Ela já sabia que ela estava diferente:

- Nada – falou seco, assustando um pouco a garota, que tentou não de mostrar.

- Sasuke-kun estou com... Um mau pressentimento... – sussurrou.

Sakura tinha um incrível dom de saber o que estava por vim. Ela tinha um tipo de sexto sentido. Ela podia sentir se algo de ruim estava para acontecer, e como sempre, estava certa.

- Deve ser impressão... – comentou, sem fitá-la.

- Não é! Você sabe que eu nunca erro! – exclamou – Algo esta errado, e você sabe... – completou, com um olhar vazio.

Sasuke sentiu com aquilo fosse um tapa na cara para acordá-lo. Droga, ele sabia o que estava errado. E o pior, era que ela sabia que ele estava a par da situação. Alguma coisa ainda o prendia...? Foi a pergunta que ecoou em sua mente.

Alguma coisa o prendia naquele castelo...? Não, nada o prendia. Iria embora, para sempre.

Sakura deu um grito abafado pelas mãos quando viu ganchos de metal se chocarem contra os pilares da sacada. Logo vários piratas surgiram de pé na mesma, eles a olhavam com um olhar assassino. E logo um outro pirata surgiu, com uma veste azul e um tipo de chapéu. O mesmo fitou o Uchiha que apenas assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

- Saia daqui Sakura! – exclamou, quando foi agarrado pelo pirata que aparentava ser o capitão.

- Sasuke-kun! – gritou, chamando a atenção de dois guardas que estavam na parte de dentro do castelo. Que não puderam ir até ela já que a porta fora bloqueada por dois piratas armados.

- Saia daqui... – falou num fio de voz quando viu as lagrima escorrerem violentamente dos olhos da princesa.

O homem o fitou, como se perguntasse 'Quer mesmo continuar com isso?'. Sasuke apenas assentiu, e logo sumiu da vista da Haruno, já estava no navio. Logo, a sacada se tornou deserta e os guardas chegaram até a princesa. Sakura deixou o corpo relaxar, caindo ajoelhada no chão. Suas mãos delicadas cobriam o rosto manchado pelas salgadas lágrimas peroladas. Seus soluços eram altos que chamou a atenção de um certo loiro que atravessava o corredor:

- Sakura-chan! – gritou, correndo até a amiga, ajoelhando ao seu lado – O que foi!

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou – Levaram o Sasuke-kun! – gritou a todos os pulmões, fazendo com que os olhos do loiro tremessem e ele ficasse em choque.

- Co-Como a-assim Sakura-chan? – perguntou, ainda em choque.

- Piratas... Eles vieram aqui e o levaram... E... Eu sabia, eu senti que algo estava errado... Eu não pude fazer nada... – sussurrou entre lágrimas e soluços – Eu sou um fracasso... – completou, deixando o corpo chocar contra o do amigo em um abraço protetor. O agarrando pela blusa enquanto os braços dele a aconchegavam.

- Não é culpa sua... – sussurrou.

- Vou encontrá-lo Naruto... – disse em tom baixo.

- Vamos! Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Sakura-chan... – concertou, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

- Vamos trazê-lo de volta... Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça... – completou, ainda chorando.

Os guardas apenas fitavam a cena chocados. Tinham levado o Uchiha, e nem ao menos sabiam quem tinha feito isso.

Mas uma certa princesa sabia, porque tinha captado uma certa tatuagem no ombro do capitão quando ele agarrou o Uchiha. E o nome 'Sharigan' gravado na bainha da espada. Pistas suficientes para começar um busca.

Quem sabe, se Sasuke tivesse visto essa cena, também se chocaria e desistiria de ir.

**------------ Fim do Flash Back ------------**

O vento soprou, bagunçando os cabelos negros do Uchiha.(**N/A:** Não via a hora de escrever Uchiha ao invés de capitão x.x Estava ficando louca Xx) Despistando seus pensamentos... Porque mesmo estava pensando nela...? Aé... Estava pensando em como fora irritante ter que contar a todos sobre seu 'novo' nome.

Olhou a volta mais uma vez, pudera ver Kiba descarregando a comida do Sabaku e a trazendo para o Sharigan, Temari era irritante. Porque queria jantar no navio dele? Depois teria que limpar tudo...

Subitamente Sasuke sentiu ser agarrado por algo. Ou melhor... Alguém de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- "Mais irritante que a Temari só a Ino mesmo ¬¬" - Pensou ao ouvir a voz de uma saltitante e alegre Ino.

- Então... Sasuke... Quem são seus novos marujos? – perguntou, sentando em um barril ao lado do Uchiha.

- Não me chame assim Temari! – disse, girando os olhos.

- Te chamar de Hatake é muito estúpido, já devem ter desistido de te procurar faz anos Uchiha... – disse, suspirando – Já até desistiram de procurar Ino. – completou, Ino também havia fugido de casa para encontrá-lo. Ela era filha de uma família aliada a dos Haruno que sempre os visitava, fazendo com que os dois se encontrassem e causando brigas entre Sakura e Ino pelo amor do Uchiha. Irônico não...?

- Nee Sasuke-kun! Não gosto de te chamar pelo sobrenome do Kakashi-sama... – disse Ino, se metendo na conversa.

- Que seja... Bem... Aquele – disse, apontando para o garoto loiro. Que fazia alguma coisa no banco de remos que chamava a atenção de todos.

- Chama aquele magrelo de pirata? Seus tripulantes já foram melhores... – comentou Temari, cruzando os braços.

- Não achei nada melhor naquela cidade... – respondeu, sem fitá-la.

Temari fitou o loiro. Ele era extremamente irritante, falava alto e gostava de chamar a atenção. Perfil contrario de um pirata. Fitou o capitão:

- Como é o nome dele...?

- Chamam dele de Kyuubi – respondeu, bufando. O que ela estava pensando em fazer?

- Oke... – sorriu – Hey Você! – chamou, era incrível como Naruto sabia que era com ele.

O loiro a fitou, e apontou para si mesmo, para ter certeza. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele se levantou do banco de remos e caminhou até ela.

Temari o fitava, como se o medisse. Naruto estava se sentindo incomodado com isso. Pode ver a loira de rabo de cavalo o olhar, como se achasse que o conhecia de algum lugar... Que ótimo, ele não podia estragar o plano de Sakura.

- Você luta esgrima? – perguntou, tocando a bainha da espada que ficava em sua cintura.

- S-sim... – respondeu, gaguejando já que ela podia sacar a espada a qualquer momento.

E foi o que ela fez, sacou a espada de sua cintura e a pôs contra o pescoço do garoto. O fazendo ficar estático:

- Se luta deveria estar mais atento, meu movimento foi lento o bastante pra você se desviar... – comentou, seca.

Naruto tremeu.

- Pare de ficar se achando ¬¬ - disse o Uchiha, girando os olhos. Temari adorava fazer isso, só porque era mulher, lutava extremamente bem, nunca perdia em uma batalha, capitã e tinha um navio. Grande coisa.

- Não eram dois? – ela perguntou, fitando o capitão. Enquanto guardava a espada.

- SÃO dois... u.u – suspirou – Onde esta Yue...? – perguntou, fitando o loiro.

Droga, se Sakura aparecesse ali Ino poderia a reconhecer e tudo iria por água a baixo. Porque Ino tinha que ter aparecido por lá?

- Kyuubi? – chamou Sasuke, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Depois de, finalmente, se soltar da Yamanaka.

Estava tão longe que não notou quando recebeu um tapa na cabeça do Uchiha.

- ITAI! – exclamou, massageando a cabeça – Porque me bateu? ù.u – perguntou, irritado.

- Onde-Esta-Yue! – perguntou mais uma vez, em pausas.

- Y-Yue-kun? – respondeu com outra pergunta. Droga! Ele realmente queria ver Sakura. Tinha que pensar em algo.

- Lógico panaca! Tem mais algum Yue nesse navio! – perguntou irritado, fazendo Temari bufar de tédio.

- Eu... Er, Eu não sei! – respondeu, olhando para algo mais interessante em uma caixa.

Agora aquilo estava se tornando estranho, não queria achar o garoto, porque Temari tinha perguntado? Ele por vontade própria estava a fim de encontrá-lo e quem saber, ver se ele lutava esgrima pior que o amigo.

- Bah! Kiba! – chamou.

- Sim...? – respondeu o garoto que carregava uma caixa.

- Onde esta Yue...?

- Não sei! – falou, pondo a caixa no chão.

- Como assim não sabe? Ele trabalha 'pra você' não é? – suspirou irritado.

- Trabalha, mas eu não mando nele. Estava com o baixinho ai da ultima vez que vi! – respondeu, se referindo a Naruto.

Ótimo, aquilo estava começando a ficar difícil.

- Ky-uu-bi! Onde ele esta? – perguntou, contendo a vontade de lhe dar um belo soco.

- Er... Vou procurar oke! – disse rapidamente, se retirando do local, sumindo do campo de visão do Uchiha.

- Como você pode recrutar _ESSE _tipo de pessoas? – perguntou Temari, sentando em uma caixa.

- Não fui eu Sabaku... – disse, cruzando os braços – Foi Shikamaru...

A ultima palavra, ou melhor, ultimo nome fez com que o coração da loira batesse mais forte. Shikamaru era um garoto problemático que conseguia deixar a garota irritada, muito irritada. Ele tinha o dom de fazê-la explodir de raiva em apenas alguns minutos. Era inteligente, lógico... Era o estrategista do navio. Mas preferia dormir a lutar. E tudo isso fazia com que Temari o amasse, por mais que não admitisse nem sob tortura. Gostava daquele garoto que comandava os remos.

Ino fitou o local na procura do novo tripulante. No entanto, sue olhar parou sobre um jovem ruivo, sentado em um banco do navio. Que simplesmente não fazia nada, Sabaku no Gaara. O garoto mais irritante do mundo, de acordo com ela. Gaara já fizera parte do Sabaku, já que é o irmão mais novo de Temari. O mesmo se "debandou" do navio da irmã por um simples motivo: "Não suportava Ino".

Como ele mesmo dizia: "Ela era uma necessitada que podia o agarrar a qualquer momento". Irônico não...?

E outra, queria ter mais aventuras do que ficar apenas navegando por ai sem motivo algum. Então, resolveu fazer parte do Sharigan.

Não remava, não limpava o convés, não fazia mapas, não controlava os remos, não carregava caixas e muito menos checava navios inimigos (**N/A:** o que o Lee faz u.u). Apenas ficava sentado, esperando algum ataque ou coisa do gênero. Não tinha medo de ser expulso, porque não iria. Ele era simplesmente, depois de Sasuke, o melhor espadachim do navio. E por isso preferia ficar no seu canto, descansando de fazer nada.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Suspirou entediada, espirrando em seguida. Sakura estava sentada encima de umas caixas, ou o que pareciam ser. Aquilo estava bem empoeirado, sem contar o fato de estar escuro, pelo fato dela não poder acender a luz do corredor, ou ao contrario chamaria atenção. E saberiam que havia alguém ali.

Aquele corredor era bem escuro, e olha que ela estava perto da escada que iluminava um pouco. Quem sabe se ela seguisse reto pelo corredor, não daria em outra escada onde haveria um calabouço? E se Sasuke estivesse lá? Ela não sabia...

Pensou na possibilidade do garoto estar preso lá em baixo e ela nem ao menos pensar nisso. Quer dizer, ela estava pensando agora. Ah, deixa pra lá...

Espirrou mais uma vez. "Maldita poeira..." – pensou, irritada. Será que ninguém limpava aquele lugar? E olha que a comida era guardada ali. Será que tinha ratos naquele lugar? Negou freneticamente a cabeça pra afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ela se mataria se encontrasse um rato.

Arregalou os olhos quando ouviu passos se aproximarem. Que ótimo, estava ferrada. E se fosse o Shikamaru? E se fosse a Ino? E se fosse o Capitão! Se pôs em pé, e não demorou em procurar um esconderijo. Avistou uma porta a sua frente, estava com medo do que encontraria ali. Mas estava com mais medo de ser pega. Tocou a maçaneta empoeirada, estava preste abri-la quando ouviu a voz conhecida lhe chamar o 'nome".

- Yue-kun! – chamou uma vez – Nee, Sakura-chan... Você esta aqui? – perguntou, em tom baixo.

- Naruto! – exclamou, lhe dando um soco – Não chegue assim de mansinho... Achei que era outra pessoa. – completou, surgindo do escuro. Se aproximando da escada, espirrando mais uma vez.

- Hatake-sama esta chamando... – disse. Pode ver os olhos verdes da garota se arregalarem, e ela dar um passo para trás.

- Como assim! Ino pode me reconhecer...! – exclamou, pensando em algo.

- Ela não vai te reconhecer, esta vestida como um garoto... – comentou, medindo a Haruno com os olhos.

Ela vestia uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, branca. Que era uns três números maior que ela. Por cima dela usava uma blusa de mangas curtas também branca, e por cima tinha uma camisa regata preta. As duas também três números maior que ela. E por cima de tudo isso tenha um colete sem mangas, preto. Que mais parecia um colete de exercito (**N/A:** tipo o do Kakashi e dos Senseis u.u)

Usava também uma bermuda marrom escura, essa deviam ser uns cinco ou seis números maiores que ela nas pernas, na cintura era ajustada, óbvio. Por baixo da bermuda usava um short azul justo, para disfarçar as curvas. Calçava um tipo de sapato preto (**N/A:** Já que nessa época não existia tênis o.o), com uma meia branca por baixo. Na cabeça usava uma bandana vermelha. Que era usada para esconder suas madeixas rosadas.

Um típico garoto mirrado que sonhava em se tornar pirata. (**N/A:** Não, não estou falando do Naruto xDD)

- Ela não vai te reconhecer... Não se preocupe. – disse por fim, sorrindo.

O sorriso do loiro acalmava os nervos da garota de olhos esmeraldas. Ela sorriu singelamente e suspirou decidida. Subindo as escadas que iam para o convés.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Temari avistou dois garotos se aproximarem. Logo estavam ao lado deles:

- Estou aqui, Hatake-sama – disse a garota, cruzando os braços para parecer um garoto. Para sua sorte Ino não estava mais ali. Suspirou aliviada...

- Ah, que ótimo... Você alistou dois magrelos – comentou Temari.

- Não subestime o Yue-kun dona – interrompeu Naruto.

- Dona? Que comprometedor nee-san... – disse um garoto ruivo, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Cale a Boca Gaara... – disse Temari, ríspida.

- Feh...

Sasuke que observava a cena quieto girou os olhos. Era sempre assim, Gaara adorava provocar a Sabaku, que por acaso era sua irmã mais velha. Alguma hora tinha que ver o que Yue era capaz. Resolveu interromper aquela discussão estúpida de uma vez:

- Yue, lute contra o Gaara e mostre o que é capaz... – disse rapidamente. Surpreendendo todos no local.

Gaara girou os olhos, Sakura deu um passo para traz e Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sasuke estava louco? Queria que o novato fosse humilhado ou merece? Ela apenas não sabia que aquele novato, ou melhor, novata era_ MUITO_ bem treinada.

Sasuke sacou a própria espada e a estendeu na direção de Sakura. A garota aceitou meio receosa, e seguiu o ruivo. Que rumava para o centro do convés.

- Não vou pegar leve... – ele comentou, ainda de costas. Parando um pouco à frente da garota.

- Não precisa, eu dou conta... – respondeu, cerrando os olhos.

Sasuke sentou em um barril, com uma perna apoiada no mesmo, e as costas encostadas no pilar que ficava atrás de si. Temari sentou-se de pernas cruzadas em um banco com uma expressão de tédio. Naruto estava sentando ao lado de Kiba que pareciam apreciar a futura luta.

Sakura se posicionou para o inicio da luta. Tinhas as pernas separadas, e a espada levantada na altura de seu rosto. Seus olhos mostravam para Gaara que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele apenas sacou a própria espada e esperou o sinal do capitão.

- Lutem! – exclamou, e logo em seguida as espadas já tinha suas laminas chocadas. Uma contra a outra.

Sakura, assim como Gaara tinha os olhos cerrados. As laminas estavam 'grudadas', e nenhum dos dois parecia dar o braço a torcer. Sakura se afastou por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para agachar e passar uma rasteira no ruivo, que caiu no chão.

Sakura se afastou, e quando ele se levantou, tendo no rosto um sorriso singelo, Gaara se aproximou dela com uma agilidade incrível, pondo a espada contra o pescoço da mesma. Ela se afastou, andando para trás e o atacou com a espada. No entanto, elas se chocaram novamente.

Sakura ofegava, já estavam nessa de se separar e depois espadas se chocarem a algum tempo. Foi quando ele se afastou, e com um salto parou a trás da garota. Ela pode sentir o corpo dele quase colado ao dela, viu a lamina da espada do garoto passar na frente dos seus olhos, e logo o mesmo a segurava contra o pescoço da garota. Fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse pelo mesmo.

- "Como ele fez isso..." – pensou se distraindo. Ele não era um pirata comum. Piratas não davam saltos, não manuseavam espadas com a maestia que AQUELE pirata manuseava. Aquilo estava estranho... – "Vou acabar perdendo, droga!" – pensou revoltada, não ia perder. De jeito nenhum.

Ela não ia se deixar falhar, ela era uma princesa horas. Ela treinava esgrima dês dos 10 anos. Treinava contra todos os guardas reais do castelo, e todos eram extremamente fortes. E não "Pegam Leve" só porque ela era a princesa. Eles sim podiam manusear armas com maestia, horas... Eles eram da Guarda Real.

Negou com a cabeça, estava pensando em um momento como aquele? Como era idiota. Em poucos segundos conseguiu passar a lamina da própria espada beirando seu rosto, e logo a pressionou contra a lamina inimiga, a fazendo se afastar. Gaara se surpreendeu em como ela era forte. Ou melhor, ela não precisava ser forte. Apenas tinha que pegar o jeito.

Sakura conseguiu se afastar dele, e em poucos segundos tinha novamente as laminas chocadas. No entanto, ela o empurrava na direção de um pilar, sem nem ao menos ele perceber. Quando estava próximo do mesmo ele conseguiu se livrar da espada da garota, jogando ela longe, perto de onde o capitão estava sentado. Ela fitou as mãos aflita e depois o capitão, ele por sua vez a observava sem dizer uma única palavra, levando uma expressão calma no rosto.

Gaara estava pronto para fazer ela cair no chão e desistir. Sakura podia estar parecendo vulnerável, mas isso era apenas um truque. Quando o garoto se aproximou para agarrar-lhe o braço, Sakura foi mais rápida e se esquivou, parando atrás dele, e lhe passando uma rasteira, o garoto caiu ajoelhado no chão e acabou por soltar sua espada. Rapidamente a mesma já estava nas mãos de Sakura.

A garota de olhos verdes tinha a lamina da mesma contra o pescoço do Sabaku. Ele nem ao menos se movia. Ela estava ajoelhada sobre suas pernas, a traz de si. E suas mãos eram seguradas pela mão livre da garota.

- Você perdeu... – sussurrou, vitoriosa.

- É uma honra perde para você... Princesa. – ele comentou, sem virar o rosto.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, então ele sabia? E se ele tivesse contado a alguém. Levantou-se, e logo em seguida ele fez o mesmo. Virou-se de frente para a garota que ainda tinha a expressão assustada na face.

Temari estava chocada, seu irmão havia perdido? Sasuke sorria confiante, ele não era tão ruim. Tinha ganhado de Gaara afinal. Naruto e Kiba tinham os olhos brilhando, pra eles, aquilo foi um momento histórico.

- Como...? – sussurrou, enquanto seus olhos tremiam.

Gaara nada respondeu, apenas passou a mão no pescoço. A fazendo arregalar mais os olhos, pos a mão no próprio pescoço, na esperança de que estivesse errada em relação a uma coisa. Estava mais que certa, ele tinha pego seu medalhão... O medalhão que simbolizava a família real dos Haruno. Ele devia ter pegado quando ela estava destraída pensando. Como era estúpida.

- Há quanto tempo...? – perguntou, sussurrando novamente. Sua boca nem se mexia direito.

- Dês de quando você chegou... – comentou, enquanto se aproximava para pegar sua espada de volta.

- Você não...

- Não contei... – suspirou - Seu segredo está guardado comigo... Haruno-san – disse por fim, se afastando do local.

Sakura estava estática, Naruto se aproximou e viu a expressão de surpresa no rosto da amiga. Queria que suas suspeitas estivessem erradas:

- O que foi? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ele sabe... – sussurrou.

- Ele o que- foi cortado pelo capitão que se aproximara.

- Foi uma boa luta Yue... – comentou, suspirando entediado. Fitou Temari – Viu Temari! Pare de reclamar agora! – exclamou para que a Sabaku ouvisse.

Sakura sorriu singelamente para disfarçar o nervosismo. Mas como ele sabia? Se ele fosse um simples pirata nunca a reconheceria. Como os outros não a reconheceriam. Mesmo ela se passando por um garoto, se não fossem piratas saberiam que ela era... Apenas a ouvindo respirar.

Sasuke se retirou do local, rumando na direção do leme... Deixando a garota e o loiro sozinho no meio do convés.

Arregalou os olhos... Então...

Sabaku no Gaara era...

Um Cavaleiro da Guarda Real.

Suplicava em pensamentos que estivesse errada.

Naruto a encarou confuso. Ele sabia o que?

- O que ele sabe! – perguntou, curioso.

- Ele sabe que eu não sou um garoto... – Naruto ia falar, mas ela continuou – Ele sabe que eu... Ele sabe que sou uma princesa!

Isso bastou para o garoto também se chocar. Como assim ele sabia? Ninguém saberia, Sakura mudou muito. E ainda estava se vestindo assim:

- Esta com meu medalhão... – falou por fim. Suspirando derrotada.

Naruto se chocou mais ainda. Ótimo, então... Ele podia contar para um certo capitão e acabar com o plano.

**OoOoO**

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU Minna!

Fique até boba quando vi as reviews x.x Eram... Tantas "---"

Achei que a fic tava tão ruizinha u.u

Sim, o Sasuke É o capitão u.u Todo mundo já sabia mesmo xD

**Arigatou a...:**

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2;

Sango-Web;

Yamanaka Yumi;

Dayu Oura n.n;

Kiyuii-chan;

Deza-chan;

Gisah-chan;

Carolmolly;

Sakura Soryu;

Hyuuga Tha;

Marin the Noir;

Jessicahg;

Ika-Chan n.nV;

Arigatou pelas 13 reviews Minna o/

Continuem comentando D

Kissus

Já ne o/


	3. Verdades e discussões

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishi-baka-sensei ¬¬'

**Casais:** Sasu&Saku, Naru&Hina, Tenten&Nenji, Shika&Tema, e Ino&Gaara.

**Beta-Oficial-chan:** S2 Ino-chan S2

Blábláblá – fala

_Blábláblá _– pensamento ou sussurro.

(Blábláblá) – Meus comentários inúteis

**_OoOo _Verdades e discussões** **_oOoO_**

_- Ele sabe que eu não sou um garoto... – Naruto ia falar, mas ela continuou – Ele sabe que eu... Ele sabe que sou uma princesa!_

_Isso bastou para o garoto também se chocar. Como assim ele sabia? Ninguém saberia, Sakura mudou muito. E ainda estava se vestindo assim:_

_- Esta com meu medalhão... – falou por fim. Suspirando derrotada._

_Naruto se chocou mais ainda. Ótimo, então... Ele podia contar para um certo capitão e acabar com o plano._

**#o#o#o#**

Uma garota de longos cabelos preto azulados desembarcou do navio Sabaku. Ela vestia um Kimono Branco com algumas flores azuis, e com uma faixa da mesma cor amarrada na cintura. Por baixo do Kimono usava um Short que cobria toda a sua coxa, já que o kimono fechava meio que de lado, fazendo com que as pernas da garota aparecesse conforme ela andava. E uma regata preta.

Carregava consigo uma katana presa na cintura, por baixo daquela faixa grossa que prendia seu Kimono florido. Além de um tipo de mala bege nas costas, que mais parecia um caixa.

Suspirou cansada, a luz do Sol ofuscou sua visão fazendo com que a garota erguesse a mão direita para proteger os olhos, pondo-a sobre as sobrancelhas fazendo sombra para os olhos. Aquela era a doce Hyuuga Hinata, uma garota de família nobre, mas que depois de ser rejeitada pela família pelo fato de não gostar e nem saber lutar ela fugiu de casa na esperança de achar um lugar melhor. E esse lugar foi o navio pirata Sabaku.

Sim, Hinata é uma prima de segundo grau de Neji que, após saber da fuga da prima se revoltou com a família por a terem rejeitado e acabou por fugir também, se alistando no Sharigan e se tornando o braço direito do capitão.

Os olhos perolados da garota fitaram em volta, o convés estava meio que... Vazio. Tudo bem que os homens dos remos estavam lá, Neji estava no leme e Shikamaru comandando os remos não contava como cheio. Shikamaru notou a presença da garota e acenou quando os olhos pérola pousaram sobre ele. Ela sorriu tímida e acenou de volta.

- Hinata-sama! – chamou Neji do leme, acenando para a prima que acenou de volta.

- Neji-kun! Não me trate com tanta formalidade! – falou alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Que sorriu de lado, coçando a nuca.

Toda aquela "gritaria" chamou a atenção de um loiro que remava. Naruto pousou os olhos sobre a figura feminina no centro do convés que parecia tímida, muito tímida. Por incrível coincidência o olhar da garota parou sobre o dele.

Seus olhos brilharam por alguns segundos, então ela corou, parecia um pimentão ambulante ou coisa do gênero. Só não ficou mais vermelha porque Temari chamou seu nome, a fazendo correr rápido dali.

- Hinata-chan! – chamou mais uma vez a loira.

- Ah, g-gomen Temari-chan... – falou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Nee, esta tudo bem... Queria que você fizesse um curativo no Yue aqui... – falou, apontando para Sakura, que estava sentada em um banco olhando alguma coisa mais interessante no céu.

- O-Oke... – falou rapidamente, correndo na direção de Sakura e parando em sua frente – Co-com licença Yue-sama... – falou baixo, chamando a atenção da Haruno – Eu vim cu-cuidar dos seus ferimentos... – completou, fazendo um leve vênia.

- Nee, esta tudo bem... – sorriu pra ela – Qual é seu nome...?

- Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer... – falou, pronta para se curvar novamente. Mas Sakura a interrompeu.

- Nee Hinata-chan! Não precisa ficar fazendo reverencia toda hora... – falou, sorrindo. Que fez a morena corar. Hinata achou Yue um garoto muito bonito e gentil, mas ela nem imaginava que aquele garoto era uma garota.

Hinata se sentou ao lado de Sakura, que sorria. Ela tirou a mala que era um tipo de caixa térmica, onde havia remédios e material de primeiros socorros. Afinal, Hinata era a "enfermeira" do Sabaku.

- Co-com licença... – falou mais uma vez, pegando um tipo de spray e apertando na direção do corte que ela tinha ganhado na luta.

- Aihh! – exclamou, aquilo ardia.

- Ah! Gomem! Gomem! – falou Hinata, fazendo vários vênias seguidos. Extremamente vermelha por ter machucado Yue.

- Hinata-chan... Não precisa ficar vermelha – sorriu – Ta tudo bem. Vai, faz o curativo! – completou, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Acalmando a de olhos perolados.

Alguns minutos depois Sakura já tinha uma gaze no pescoço, cobrindo o corte, que tinha remédio de ervas por cima. Era mais eficiente de acordo com a Hyuuga.

- Arigatou Hinata-chan o/ - falou, fazendo um leve vênia.

- D-Doo Itashi-shimashite... – sorriu tímida. Mas corou mais ainda quando um loiro se aproximou, chamando o 'nome' da amiga.

- Yue-kun! – se aproximou – O Gaara esta soz- parou ao notar a jovem que vira mais cedo. Ela era bem bonita, e tinha belos olhos. Foi o que ele pensou.

Sakura ficou olhando os dois. Olha pra Hinata, estava corada. Olhava pra Naruto, estava com cara de bocó. Então, estava na hora de juntar casais... Pensou, enquanto uma inner ria malignamente dentro de Sakura.

- Nee Kyuubi-kun, essa é a Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, esse é o Kyuubi-kun o/ - falou, apontando para cada um, respectivamente.

- Nee, Prazer Hinata-chan! – falou o loiro, apertando a mão delicada da menina e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Pr-Pra-Prazer... – Tem como Hinata ficar MAIS vermelha? Sim... Tem. (**N/A:** xD)

- Eu vou falar com o Gaara e volto depois! – falou Sakura. Acenando de leve e se retirando rapidamente do local. O problema era: Onde Gaara estava?

Hinata continuava a ficar mais e mais vermelha. Não dizia uma palavra, enquanto Naruto sorria a olhando. Parece que eles não teriam uma conversa muito... Construtiva.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Sakura olhou a volta, estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando trombou com uma garota no meio do convés. Caindo por cima dela, Sakura era um garoto certo? Ou pelo mesmo queria ser, então... Aquilo se tornou uma situação constrangedora.

- Ah-Ah, Gomem! – exclamou uma garota de cabelos negros. Presos em dois coques, uma e cada lado da cabeça.

Mitsashi Tenten também fazia parte do Sabaku. É um navio onde praticamente todos os tripulantes são garotas. Afinal, não é qualquer navio que alista uma garota. Tenten é filha de simples artesãos, e por isso, tem um enorme manejo com armas. Depois que seus pais morreram se alistou no Sabaku e costuma dizer que o navio é o seu lar.

- Ah, não... Tudo bem! – falou Sakura, se levantando.

- Eu estava distraída e não foi minha intenção te derrubar Sempai! – exclamou Tenten nervosa, não era nada legal arrumar encrenca com os garotos do Sharigan.

- N-Não me chame de sempai! - falou, negando com as mãos - Me chame apenas de... Yue n.n

- Oke... – respondeu sem graça, coçando a nuca – Yue-kun, eu não te vi por aqui da ultima vez que vim... o.o

- Embarquei hoje e-

- Ganhou do Gaara... – interrompeu Temari. Fazendo Tenten arregalar os olhos, assustada. Temari era rápida e rasteira, ninguém sabia onde e quando ela estaria em algum lugar.

- Nee Yue-kun, você deve ser bom para ganhar do Gaara... – comentou Tenten.

- Yue, eu percebi que você não teve nenhuma vontade de agarrar a Tenten – comentou, fazendo Tenten arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca para protestar, mas ela continuou. – Então, como o Capitão é muito baka, se alguma hora você quiser mudar de ares... O Sabaku estará de braços abertos para você... – completou, sorrindo de lado.

- Ah, Arigatou. Mas eu pretendo continuar aqui... – comentou, rindo. Tinha seus motivos.

- O Hatake é um baka-mor, ele não alista garotas. O contrario do Sabaku, lógico...

Ah ótimo. Então, se o que Temari disse era verdade, se o capitão descobrisse que ela era uma garota. Ela poderia ser expulsa! Tinha que falar com Gaara, e ia ser agora:

- Gomem minna, eu preciso conversar com o Gaara-san. E depois falo com vocês... – falou rapidamente, acenando e indo para o outro lado do convés, depois do quarto do capitão.

Temari negou com a cabeça e chamou a atenção de Tenten, que olhava um certo Hyuuga nos lemes. Tinham que ajudar a descarregar a comida afinal.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Lá estava ele. Apoiado da popa do navio sem se importar com nada. Gaara era assim mesmo, sempre foi. Sakura se aproximou devagar, mas ele a notou antes mesmo dela terminar de respirar:

- Sim princesa...? – perguntou, ainda de costas.

- Co-Como você me nota? Eu nem disse nada! – perguntou receosa. Ele não podia ser um.

- Faz parte do treinamento...

Treinamento... Sakura tentava lembrar de algum treinamento, mas... Porque ele estava falando com ela sobre treinamentos. Foi quando ouve um estalo: Os Cavaleiros da Guarda Real treinavam para identificar a princesa apenas a ouvindo respirar caso ela fosse seqüestrada ou coisa do gênero.

- Você... Foi da Guarda real. Não foi? – perguntou, apoiando os braços da popa do navio, como ele.

- Eu SOU da guarda Real... – respondeu, fitando a garota.

- Então... Não devia estar no castelo? – perguntou, confusa.

- Devia se não estivesse em missão, princesa... – respondeu, rindo com a cara de espanto que se formara na face dela.

- Você... VOCÊ VEIO ME PROCURAR! – exclamou, com os olhos tremendo.

Ele apenas sorriu irônico. Que fez a garota arregalar mais os olhos. Então, ele era aquele guarda que ficava a seguindo nos corredores do castelo na maioria dos dias. Era ele o cavaleiro que Naruto dizia ser do mal. Riu com a lembrança, mas volto a ficar séria. Ele poderia contar para alguém. Ele poderia querer levá-la embora do navio. Ele poderia estragar todo o plano.

- Quer me levar embora...?

- Eu fui mandado para resgatar a princesa que tinha sido... Seqüestrada? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu fuji droga! Tenho coisas a fazer... Assuntos a tratar. E não vou embora! – disse firme.

- Princesa, eu me infiltrei em navios piratas a pedido de seu pai... – comentou, suspirando de tédio – E esse era o mais indicado... Então poderia vol-

- Eu não vou a lugar algum! Muito menos você! – cortou, o encarando – Você não vai contar a ninguém deste navio sobre quem sou... Entendido? – falou ríspida.

- Haruno-san você sabe, seu pai é o rei e-

- Isso é uma Ordem! – bastou essa frase para Gaara se calar e suspirar entediado. Não podia concorrer com a princesa, ela era esperta. Esperta até demais...

- Tudo bem princesa... Ordem confirmada. – completou, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao por a mão no bolso e sentir algo – Ah! Isto é seu... – falou, estendendo um medalhão em outro, com o símbolo da família no centro.

- Meu medalhão! – exclamou, pagando da mão do ruivo e colocando no pescoço – Não devia ter pegado ele Gaara ¬¬

- Eu tinha que ter... Absoluta certeza horas. E outra, eu queria tocar nele, dizem que da sorte. Afinal... Ele fica com a princesa. – comentou irônico.

- Baka ù.u – resmungou irritada – Não toque mais nele! – falou por fim, pondo-o dentro da blusa.

Sakura fitou um ponto na água e suspirou. Aquilo tudo era muita coisa pra uma única garota.

- Onde você viveu esses dois anos fora de casa Haruno-san? – perguntou, fitando a garota que continuava fitando o mar.

- Com um homem gentil, trabalhando na lojinha de Ramen dele. – respondeu, distante.

- Seu pai de primeira achou que você tinha fugido com Naruto pra se casar – comentou, com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Sakura se virou pra protestar, mas ele continuou – Mas... No final... Ele achou que foi seqüestrada...

- Eu nunca me casaria com o Naruto... Ele é meu "irmão", e irmãos não se casam...

Gaara riu, é a princesa sabe não deixar o clima pesado. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e voltou a falar.

- Quando eu achar que eu quero achar, podemos partir... – disse distante.

Ele sabia de umas coisas, mas não era hora e nem momento de dizer. Afinal, ele sabia exatamente quem era o capitão.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Temari fitou o céu. Bem... Já estava na hora de partir:

- Vamos garotas! Todas a bordo! – exclamou, chamando a atenção de um certo Uchiha.

- Não ia jantar aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem... Não. No inicio eu estava gostando da idéia, mas jantaria se não tivesse que ir a Suna primeiro. – disse – Apenas queria tirar peso do meu navio e por no seu... – completou, rindo.

- Você é doente... – comentou, girando os olhos.

- E você é machista... – rebateu, suspirando de tédio.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Hinata estava calada, Naruto queria conversar, mas ela parecia que definitivamente não ia dizer nada. A Hyuuga ouviu sua capitã lhe gritar o nome, começou a tremer, iria se separar dele, logo agora que acabaram de se conhecer.

- Você já vão? – perguntou o loiro, arregalando os olhos.

- J-Já... – respondeu baixo.

- Nee Hinata-chan! Foi bom te conhecer, mesmo que você não é de falar muito... – comentou, coçando a nuca – Foi um prazer! – completou, fazendo uma leve reverencia, a fazendo corar bruscamente.

- N-Não faç-Faça is-isso! – pediu baixo.

- Ah1 Tudo bem então! – exclamou, sorrindo. Precisava achar Sakura e contar a novidade. – Eu tenho que achar o Yue-kun, Hinata-chan! A gente se vê depois! – exclamou, acenando enquanto se distanciava.

- Ja-Ja ne... Naruto-kun... – sussurrou, enquanto ele sumia de seu campo de visão.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Naruto corria o mais rápido que podia. Avistou Sakura de costas na proa do Navio, depois dos quartos principais. Então, começou a gritar seu nome.

- Yue-kun! Yue-kun! – gritava o loiro, correndo na direção da proa do navio.

- O que foi! – perguntou a garota de cabelos rosados, se virando para encará-lo.

- O Sabaku vai partir! – respondeu, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante.

- Sério! – exclamou, surpresa. Que sorte ela tinha.

- Eu ouvi a Temari dizer que só veio aqui descarregar comida... – Respondeu, rindo.

- Temari vai acabar arrumando encrenca com Hatake se continuar assim... – disse o ruivo, suspirando de tédio.

- Pelo menos você não vai encontrar com a Ino, Sakura-chan... – comentou o loiro. O nome "Ino" fez com que Gaara bufasse de raiva. Mas ele se irritou mais, quando a própria Ino apareceu atrás de Naruto.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, e Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha, virando na direção de Ino, sem nem ao menos desconfiar que ela estava bem atrás de si.

- Yue é seu nome não é...? – perguntou a loira, encarando Sakura.

- É como me chamam... – respondeu meio temerosa, tentando parecer um garoto.

- Soube da sua luta, só vi o finzinho, quando Gaara PERDEU. – comentou, dando ênfase ao "Perdeu" – Ele não é tudo o que acha ser...

- Eu não acho. Ele luta bem, mas eu sou mais rápido... – respondeu, irônico.

- Que seja, o importante é que ele perdeu. Ele só não é expulso do navio porque tem acordo com o capitão... – comentou novamente, girando os olhos.

Acordo...? Ótimo, ele sabia de algo e não contou a ela? Sakura fitou o ruivo que fez um gesto de que "Não sabia de nada". Preferiu ignorar esse comentário e falar sobre ele depois.

O nome de Ino ecoou pelo local. Temari gritava seu nome para poderem partir. Ino girou os olhos e suspirou. Encarando Sakura.

- Bem, eu já vou... Da próxima vez que derrotá-lo, me conte. Adoraria ficar a par da situação... – disse por fim. Então se afastou rindo, enquanto acenava, já de costas para eles.

Ino percebeu que conhecia aquele rosto, só não conseguiu ter certeza e nem saber de onde ela se lembrava dele.

Sakura suspirou aliviada quando Ino sumiu do campo de visão dos três. Para sua sorte ela não a tinha reconhecido. E isso era muito bom.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Sasuke suspirou de tédio. Temari, como Shikamaru dizia: "Era muito Problemática". Sem duvidas, ele estava completamente certo.

Neji estava no leme. Seus cabelos negros esvoaçavam com o vento. Ouviu uma voz feminina lhe chamar o nome, Mitsashi Tenten corria na direção dele. Logo partiriam e ela nem ao menos trocou nenhuma palavra se quer com ele.

- Neji! – chamou, se aproximando dele.

- Tenten... O que foi? – perguntou, se apoiando no leme.

- Eu... – ótimo, nem ela sabia o que ia dizer – Vim falar com você horas! – exclamou, girando os olhos.

- Então fale... – respondeu seco, voltando a manusear o leme.

Tenten sentia vontade de socar aquele Hyuuga metido. Porque ele tinha que ser tão indiferente com ela? Porque ele se achava mais forte? Porque ele não dava a mínima pra ela? Ela não sabia responder... Mas, lutaria para que algum dia ele a notasse.

- Arg! Você é irritante! – exclamou, irritada.

- Tanto faz... – suspirou – Era só isso? – completou, sem fitá-la.

- Seu... Seu!

- Seu...? – perguntou, a encarando. Os olhos pérolas do Hyuuga eram tão penetrantes quando os de Hinata. Eram mais brilhantes que mil holofortes.

- Tenten! – chamou a capitã do Sabaku. – Pare de ficar de namorico ai! Temos que partir! – exclamou. Subindo a bordo do próprio navio.

- Não estou de namorico! – exclamou, encarando Neji pela ultima vez e rumando na direção do Sabaku.

Neji e Tenten já estiveram juntos há algum tempo. No entanto, uma vez, em um festival em Kumo, Tenten brigou com Neji por uma coisa extremamente ridícula e então, tudo acabou. Disse que Neji a estava traindo porque ele vivia andando de um lado para o outro com Sasame, uma das amigas de Kin. Ela apenas não sabia que eles estavam é, procurando algum presente para a própria Tenten. Neji desistiu de tentar dizer o que aconteceu desde então.

Agora, parece que ela descobriu que estava errada e queria pedir desculpas, mas ele não estava mais nem ai, ou pelo menos era o que ele queria transmitir.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Sasuke estava na proa do navio, apoiado no mesmo. Por alguns segundos pensava em como aquele garoto novo era bom em lutas. De como ele manuseava a espada com perfeição. Ele ganhou de GAARA. E isso era muito bom, quem sabe Kyuubi era tão bom quando Yue. Ele ainda não sabia.

O Sabaku já tinha partido há algum tempo, nem se via mais a sombra dele. Já que o mesmo era bem rápido.

Seus pensamentos foram despistados quando os ares mudaram, podia sentir o mar se agitar e as ondas ficarem mais altas. Arregalou os olhos, ia acontecer alguma coisa.

Sakura fitou a face aflita do capitão de longe, sentiu uma pontada no peito. Estava com um pressentimento ruim, alguma coisa ali estava errada.

- Fiquem em alerta! – exclamou o capitão, chamando a atenção de todos os marujos – Não baixem a guarda! – completou, correndo para o convés.

Agora, Sakura estava aflita. Naruto a fitou do banco dos remos e fez uma expressão de "O que esta acontecendo?". A garota de cabelos rosados olhava para todos os lados, mais não via nada.

- O que esta acontecendo Kiba! – exclamou, vendo o mesmo sacar a própria espada.

- Alguma coisa vai nos- foi cortado.

Da água emergiram vários tentáculos, e assim, um enorme polvo surgiu. Entrelaçando seus tentáculos nos pilares do navio, pronto para destruir tudo.

- "_O que é isso!_" – exclamava Sakura em pensamentos.

**#o#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#o#**

Yey Minna o/

Finalmente cap completo "O" Gomen pela demora, tinha ganhado um pequeno bloqueio, mas ontem a noite, antes de dormir, tive idéias D

Espero que vocês gostem tanto desse como gostaram do anterior o/

**Arigatou a:**

† Sango-Web;

† Raira-chan;

† Ika-chan n.nV;

† Jessicahg;

† Hyuuga Tha;

† Lady Mary Malfoy;

† Sakura Soryu;

† Hinna;

† Dayu Oura n.n;

† Sannyh Uzumaki Neko;

† Carolmolly;

† S2 Ino-Chan S2;

Arigatou as 12 reviews Minna o/

Continuem comentando xD

Kissus †D

Jaa o/

**Respostas das Reviews no meu Live.Journal. Link no profille.**


	4. Quando não se pode esconder

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishi-baka-sensei ¬¬... (Por pouco tempo #------#)

**Casais:** Sasu&Saku, Naru&Hina, Tenten&Nenji, Shika&Tema, e Ino&Gaara.

**Beta-Oficial-chan:** S2 Ino-chan S2

Blábláblá – fala

_Blábláblá _– pensamento ou sussurro.

(Blábláblá) – Meus comentários inúteis

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Agora, Sakura estava aflita. Naruto a fitou do banco dos remos e fez uma expressão de "O que esta acontecendo?". A garota de cabelos rosados olhava para todos os lados, mais não via nada._

_- O que esta acontecendo Kiba?! – exclamou, vendo o mesmo sacar a própria espada._

_- Alguma coisa vai nos- foi cortado._

_Da água emergiram vários tentáculos, e assim, um enorme polvo surgiu. Entrelaçando seus tentáculos nos pilares do navio, pronto para destruir tudo._

_- "O que é isso?!" – exclamava Sakura em pensamentos._

_OoOoOoOoO_

Aquele navio estava um caos, marujos para todos os lados, som de espadas, gritos. Por Poseidon, alguém podia morrer ali.

Naruto se defendeu de um tentáculo do polvo com um pedaço de pau. Tinha que achar Sakura a todo custo, ela poderia ser atingida. O tentáculo enrolou sobre o pedaço de pau e o quebrou em mil pedaços. Deu um salto para trás desviando do tentáculo que teimava em acertá-lo.

- Onde Yue está?! – gritou para Kiba, que fazia o mesmo que ele.

- Com Gaara! – respondeu, ficando atrás de um pilar para se proteger do tentáculo que o atacava.

- "Aff, com aquele... ruivo ¬¬" – pensou irritado. Olhou a volta e notou uma garota de roupas largas sendo protegida pela lâmina do Sabaku. – Yue! – chamou, correndo até eles.

- Naruto! – exclamou em sussurro quando ele se juntou ao grupo – Até quem fim achei você... – suspirou aliviada.

- Por que esta aqui com ele? – perguntou encarando o ruivo – Devia estar lá em baixo, se protegendo!

- Eu não quero me esconder como um rato! – exclamou, avistando uma lança, tipo aqueles arpões de pesca. Sorriu tendo planos.

- Me escute! Você vai descer e ficar lá em baixo até isso tudo acabar! Entendido?! – falou, encarando a garota enquanto a segurava pelos ombros.

- Você parece o meu pai... – resmungou Sakura – Oke, eu vou descer... – falou rapidamente, descendo as escadas do convés.

Naruto e Gaara desviavam dos tentáculos assim como o resto da tripulação. Sasuke estava mais à frente, pensava em um jeito de acabar com aquele monstro antes que ele acabasse com seu navio. Defendia-se dos tentáculos com a espada que estava em sua cintura, era engraçado como o monstro parecia saber que ele era o capitão, afinal, ele era o mais atacado.

Sakura lentamente subiu as escadas de volta para o convés, olhou para os lados e não avistou nem Naruto e nem Gaara. Sorriu confiante, pegando a lança que tinha avistado um pouco antes.

- "_Vamos Sakura, pense... Você não é inútil!_" – exclamava em pensamentos, tentando achar algo construtivo dentro da mente.

Correu o mais rápido que podia na direção de onde se encontravam mais tentáculos. Por coincidência, onde Sasuke estava. No entanto, não o viu.

Esquivava-se dos tentáculos com perfeição. Sasuke notou a garota do alto, a fitou enquanto se defendia de alguns tentáculos. Era como se ele dançasse, foi estranho, como se ele já o conhece-se.

Sakura enfincou a lança em um tentáculo e o monstro começou a se debater, Sasuke arregalou os olhos, como não pensou naquilo antes? Mas não fora uma idéia muito esperta, agora, o monstro tinha se enfurecido.

Kiba e Lee foram pegos pelo monstro. O mesmo fitava a Sakura com um olhar de ódio, como se soube-se que fora ela a causadora de seu ferimento profundo. Ela podia morrer. Naruto viu a garota encarando o monstro que tinha a lança prendendo o tentáculo no chão do convés, sentiu vontade de lhe dar uns tapas por não ter ficado escondida.

Sasuke quase foi acertado, tinha que jogar o monstro na água gora que o mesmo estava atordoado.

- Yue!! Tire a lança! – exclamou, defendendo-se dos tentáculos que sobraram.

- O que?! – gritou de volta, não tinha ouvido.

- TIRE A MALDITA LANÇA DAÍ!!! – gritou, quando quase foi acertado.

Sakura em um rápido movimento segurou a lança com as duas mãos e a puxou. Chutou-se mentalmente, porque tinha que ter fincado tão forte? Agora ela não queria sair.

- "Pare de enrolar... Tire logo..." – sussurrava em pensamentos.

Sakura juntou toda a sua força e conseguiu arrancar o arpão que estava preso no chão do convés. Ia dizer algo, mas instantaneamente um outro tentáculo bateu com tudo contra seu corpo feminino, a fazendo chocar contra um pilar.

- Sa- YUE!! – exclamou Naruto, quando viu a garota ser jogada contra o pilar.

- Princesa... – sussurrou Gaara, que se defendia de dois tentáculos.

Sakura bateu com a cabeça em um dos pilares do convés e acabou por ficar desacordada. Sua blusa tinha se soltado um pouco, sem contar à sujeira que empestava seu corpo.

Sasuke deu um salto, e começou a correr na direção do corpo caído. Tinha que chegar antes que alguns tentáculos enrolassem o corpo do marujo contra o pilar, e então, ele morreria. Alguma coisa dentro dele o fez ir lá o mais rápido que pudesse.

- Garoto idiota! – resmungou, pegando Sakura nos braços e saltando para desviar do tentáculo que acabara de derrubar aquele pilar que a garota tinha se chocado.

Colocou a garota nas costas e preparou para correr, mas parou. Podia sentir algo contra suas costas, um... Volume. Ficou estático por alguns segundos. Não podia ser...

Não pode concluir seus pensamentos, já que teve de desviar dos tentáculos do polvo que agora fora atacado certeiramente por Gaara e Naruto. O monstro afundou no mar, morto. Kiba e Lee, agora libertos, comemoravam a vitória. Sasuke ainda estava pasmo.

- Leve-a para o quarto... – ordenou uma voz atrás de si.

- Não me de ordens Kakashi! Devia estar aqui quando o navio foi atacado... – resmungou Sasuke, voltando a andar. Mas notou algo na frase do homem mais velho – Calma ai... Leve...-A?!?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, agora ande logo antes que ela morra. – disse, voltando a ler um livro que carregava com sigo.

Kakashi era irritante e mandão. No protegia nem o próprio ex-navio. É isso mesmo, Kakashi era o capitão do navio antes de Sasuke assumir o cargo. Agora, ele apenas zanzava por ai enquanto lia seu precioso "Icha Icha Paradise". (N/A: História do Kakashi depois, sim? u.u)

Sasuke adentrou no quarto ainda perplexo, colocou o corpo feminino sobre a própria cama e se pos a fitá-la. Como não tinha percebido antes? Aquilo que sentira um pouco antes nas costas eram os... Peitos dela?!

Viu ela se contorcer na cama, legal, quando precisavam do Sabaku ele não estava ali. Afinal, Hinata é a médica do navio. Falando nela, a porta foi aberta com tudo e um garoto loiro adentrou no quarto.

- Ela-Ele esta bem?! – exclamou, tentando concertar a frase.

- ElE não, mas quem sabe elA fique... – disse, frio. Naruto engoliu seco.

- Yue-chan... Fala comigo... – pediu, segurando a mão da garota, enquanto se ajoelhava do lado da cama.

Sakura não respondeu, foi quando Naruto notou a mancha de sangue que se espalhava pelo colchão.

- Droga! – exclamou, levantando o corpo da garota e vendo um corte atrás da cabeça da mesma.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer era melhor chamar Lee ou a coisa ia ficar feia, muito feia. Não que ele se importasse, longe disso, ele apenas... Não queria um marujo a menos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Minutos depois Lee já estava no local, com sua maleta de primeiros socorros e uma expressão séria.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou, enquanto aproximava as mãos do corpo frágil da garota.

- NÃO TOQUE NELA! – exclamou Naruto, se pondo na frente da cama.

- O que? – perguntou o garoto de sobrancelhas grossas, encarando o loiro.

- Não vai tocar na Yue-chan! Você não é confiável... – comentou, analisando o moreno – Sobrancelhudo ¬¬

- Porque esta reclamando Kyuubi, ele é o médico. Deixe-o examiná-la. – disse Sasuke, visivelmente irritado.

- Claro que não! Ele tem cara de... Pervertido! – constatou, Lee suspirou com tédio.

- É realmente uma garota...? – perguntou, sus olhos brilharam e Naruto se enfureceu mais ainda.

- NÃO TOQUE NELA!! – exclamou mais uma vez, Sasuke deu um soco na cabeça do Uzumaki em reprovação.

Lee retirou o lenço da cabeça da garota expondo os belos fios rosados. Começou a retirar as pesas de roupa dela, Sakura estava machucada por todo o corpo. Tirou o colete, e o blusão de mangas longas, iria retirar a blusa regata, mas Naruto o puxou antes e o jogou contra a parede. Quem ele pensava que era para despir a SUA Sakura-chan.

- JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO TOCAR NELA!! – exclamou, pronto para dar um soco em Lee. Mas Sasuke o segurou.

- Pare de ser idiota... – resmungou.

- Saiam do quarto sim...? – pediu Lee, se recompondo e voltando a caminhar na direção da cama.

- Arg! – reclamou Naruto, saindo do quarto sobre protesto.

Lee ia voltar a despir a garota, mas foi parado pela voz grosa e gélida do capitão:

- Não encoste um dedo dela se não quiser morrer... – falou, sem fitá-lo.

- H-hai! – gaguejou, assentindo freneticamente com a cabeça.

Não que ele se importava se tocassem nela. Ele apenas não queria que acontecesse ali, no seu quarto. Arg! Que ridículo. Afinal, ela lhe lembrava alguém, alguém que ele não sabia quem era.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam na frente daquele quarto... Nenhum barulho, nenhuma noticia, nada... Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, como aqueles maridos que esperavam a mulher ter o filho. Estava irritantemente irritado, aquela demora e aquele silêncio estavam o matando.

Gaara também estava ali, encostado na parede com uma expressão que não ligava a mínina. Mentira. Sasuke estava sentado em um banco/cadeira ou seja lá o que aquilo for, tinha o braço apoiado nos joelhos e a mão sobre a boca ( **N/A:** Típico dele u-u). Kiba também estava lá. Afinal, Sakura trabalhava "para" ele, Kiba se preocupava com a garota recém descoberta.

- Eu nunca reparei que Yue era uma garota... – comentou quebrando o gelo, ninguém disse nada – Ela é bem forte para uma garota, não acham...? – perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu. Kiba ganhou uma máster gota pelo vácuo.

A porta foi aberta, Naruto parou de súbito e encarou o moreno. Sasuke levantou o olhar, e Kiba se pos de pé. Gaara nem se manifestou.

- Ela já esta melhor, mas tem que descansar... – disse, guardando as coisas – Tenho que voltar para meu posto... – falou por fim, voltando para o convés.

- VOCÊ NÃO TOCOU NELA, NÉ?! – exclamou Naruto, encarando o garoto que subia as escadas.

Lee engoliu seco, lembrando-se das palavras do capitão. Por mais que o corpo dela fosse perfeito e ele tivesse se apaixonada de súbito pela garota. Não a tocou, em momento algum, a tocou.

- Não! – respondeu, sumindo de vista.

Kiba suspirou aliviado e disse que voltaria aos seus afazeres, Gaara não deu desculpa alguma, apenas voltou para o convés. Naruto fez o contrario, queria ver Sakura.

- Vou ver Yue-chan! – disse contente, rumando para dentro do quarto. No entanto, Sasuke fora mais rápido.

- Nem pensar! Aqui é o quarto do capitão e você não pode entrar... – falou seco, fechando a porta na cara do garoto.

Naruto ficou com uma expressão de... Como vou dizer... Uma expressão mais ou menos de nada. Isso! Nada. Estreitou os olhos e saio de lá pisando duro. Exclamando a todos os pulmões algo como "Não toque nela!".

Sasuke encostou as costas na porta e se deparou com o corpo feminino deitado sobre sua cama. Ela tinha o lençol cobrindo suas pernas. O busto e abdômen estavam cobertos por faixas, impedindo que vissem algo de seu corpo. No entanto, ressaltavam as secretas curvas da garota de cabelos róseos.

Ele a conhecia de algum lugar, só não sabia de onde. E nem com quem ela parecia. Se pôs a encará-la.

- "_De onde a conheço...?_" – pensava inquieto.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou que já estava praticamente sentado ao lado dela na cama. Continuou a fitá-la, ele a conhecia... Ele já a tinha visto antes.

Sakura começou lentamente a abrir os olhos. O par de olhos ônix do Uchiha se chocaram com os belos olhos esmeralda da garota.

- " ..._Me lembra alguém_... "– sussurrou em pensamentos.

Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo no mais absoluto silêncio. Sakura negou com a cabeça e levantou-se, sem perceber que estava quase nua. Olhou em volta sem entender nada.

- Onde eu estou? – falou mais pra si mesma do que para Sasuke - E... Porque esta me olhando com essa cara de idiota?? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha em tom de desdém.

Que ousadia! Chamá-lo de Idiota?? Quem ela pensava que era? Sentiu vontade de degolá-la, mas não o fez.

Sakura olhou o próprio corpo e arregalou os olhos num súbito.

- Seu... HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI! – exclamou várias vezes, tacando seguidamente almofadas contra o capitão. Cobrindo em seguida o corpo com o lençol.

Sasuke ficou a encarando. Que audácia ficar chamando ele de pervertido e depois lhe tacar almofadas. Ela merecia um soco.

- Que foi?! Nunca viu mulher pelada não?! – exclamou irritada, estava mais corada que Hinata.

- Feh... – resmungou, com um sorriso cínico de lado que só ele sabia dar.

- Pare de me olhar com essa cara pervertida!! – exclamou, tacando uma última almofada que ainda tinha na cama.

- Yare yare... Quem diria que o Yue-"_chan_" é uma garota u.u – disse, dando ênfase ao –chan. Eu poderia muito bem jogá-la no mar. Mulheres são proibidas aqui sabia? Exceto quando são pra minha diversão – completou, com um sorriso pervertido.

- Ah! Seu-

Calou-se, Sasuke se aproximou dela na cama fazendo a mesma se encolher e recuar. Sakura corou bruscamente. Ele a segurou pelo queixo mercendo um beijo. Sakura pode sentir a respiração do capitão chocar com a sua. Aquilo a estava deixando sem ação. Tudo bem que ele era um dos capitães mais lindos e _gostosos_ que ela já conhecera, não que ela conhecesse muito capitães, afinal, conhecia toda a tripulação do governo não queria se deixar levar pelo cheio dele. Ele segurou com firmeza o queixo da garota, mas ele nada fez. Apenas sorriu vitorioso com o que havia causado. Sakura ficou atônica, ele queria brincar com ela?

- Por ter desrespeitado o capitão, ficara três dia sem comer... – falou, se afastando e saindo do quarto. Deixando para trás uma confusa e extremamente corada Sakura. (**N/A:** _Ta, o Sasuke é mau #---#_)

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke andava pelo convez com a sua típica expressão de tédio. Depois que descobrira que Yue era uma garota fico tudo meio estranho, até provocá-la ele já o tinha feito. Avistou Gaara sentado, e como o de costume, sem fazer nada.

- Yo Gaara! – chamou Sasuke, o mesmo nem abriu os olhos - É... Você não é mais o mesmo, perdendo para uma simples garota. Acho que esta na hora deu aposentá-lo Gaara... – comentou.

- Tente... – falou de um jeito cínico enquanto olhava para o Uchiha.

Sasuke ia dizer algo, mas Naruto apareceu extremamente irritado:

- Vamos! Deixe-me ver Yue-chan! – exclamou.

- Er... Não ¬¬

- Que droga! Deixe! – exclamou mais alto, Gaara suspirou de tédio.

- Não!

- Eu vou lá então... – falou já se virando.

- Se entrar naquele quarto jogo você aos tubarões... – Sasuke era realmente muito chato.

- Então deixe! – pediu mais uma vez.

Sasuke ia negar, mas percebeu que iam ficar nessa o dia inteiro, então... Resolveu deixar de uma vez.

- Tudo bem, mas não vá-

Nem teve tempo de terminar, Naruto já tinha corrido até o quarto do capitão e abriu a porta sem cerimônias. Deparando-se com uma Sakura seminua, ou melhor, nua. Só tinha os seios e a barriga cobertos por uma faixa e o resto do corpo escondido por um lençol fino. Parecia procurar algo.

- Yue-chan!! – exclamou.

- Ky-Kyuubi-kun! SAIA DAQUI! – exclamou irritada.

Sasuke surgiu no quarto com uma expressão de tédio. Sakura corou bruscamente quando recebeu o olhar impróprio do capitão.

- SEUS HENTAIS! – exclamou, tacando uma almofada na cara de ambos. Deus! Aquelas almofadas eram infinitas ou o que?

- Go-Gomen Nasai Yue-chan! – exclamou Naruto nervoso.

- Vai! Virem de costas. Tenho que me vestir... – disse, fazendo um sinal com a mão para se virarem.

- Oooke! – respondeu um animado Naruto, virando-se.

Silêncio, porque o Capitão não se virava?! Maldito seja Hatake.

- Você também capitão! – disse ríspida. Mas de nada adiantou.

- O quarto é meu, não vou me virar... – disse, sentando em uma cadeira, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Aff! Que seja! – resmungou, voltando a procurar o que estava procurando. (**N/A:** _¬¬_)

Sasuke analisou a garota, ela tentava, sem sucesso segurara o lençol e procurar algo ao mesmo tempo. Ela parecia tão pura quanto os riachos de Konoha. Tinha uma expressão inocente que a deixava mais linda. E, por Poseidon! Porque estava pensando essas coisas idiotas?!

- Onde diabos esta minha calcinha?! – exclamou mais para si do que para os presentes no quarto. Naruto se enfureceu.

- Aquele Monocelha pegou a sua calcinha?! – exclamou, virando-se para a garota.

- E eu vou lá saber? Arg! Não consigo encontrar! – resmungou.

Sasuke suspirou de tédio, e encarou a porta do quarto. Viu Naruto subir as escadas correndo, Lee ia apanhar. Virou-se novamente para a garota, mas se surpreendeu. Lá estava ela, meio inclinada, ainda procurando sua calcinha. O lençol havia caído um pouco mais do que devia, deixando a mostra à coxa direita da garota, por pouco não mostrava suas partes. Sentiu o coração dar palpitadas, e o suor frio percorreu seu corpo. Fazendo a vontade de despi-la, mais do que ela já estava, aumentou cada vez mais.

- Que droga! Para de me olhar! – exclamou, tacando uma última almofada que tinha sobre a cama.

- ITAI! Pare de ser idiota garota! Quem disse que eu estava te olhando?! – perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido. Não notou quando ela se aproximou, só deu conta de _COMO_ ela estava perto quando a mesma lhe dera um peteleco no nariz.

- Não me olhe como se eu fosse um objeto! – afirmou, voltando para trás da cama. Mas quem disse que ela virou de costas para ele? Nunca! Voltou de ré, e continuou a procurar a maldita calcinha.

Garota ousada! Quem ela pensava que era?? Estava louca? Nenhuma mulher dava petelecos no capitão, nenhuma! E ainda mais tão perto, maldita garota! Maldita! Maldita!

- Yue! – chamou Kiba, que adentrou no quarto. Ela o encarou – Achamos a sua calcinha... – disse sem graça. Quando ouviram o grito de Lee e o som de algo se chocando com a água – Ou melhor,... Kyuubi achou. – concertou, mostrando a língua.

- Lee... Estava... Com... A... Minha... Calcinha? – falou em pausas.

Num súbito sentou na cama com uma expressão de pânico. Se tivessem feito algo com ela? Deus! Aquilo era pior que receber ordens no castelo. Queria morrer.

- Não se preocupe, ele não tocou com você... – disse seco, sem fitá-la.

- Como... Você... Sabe...? – gaguejou.

- Lee é um idiota. Quem sabe ele se apaixonou por você e queria algo de lembrança – comentou Kiba, na maior cara de pau.

- SE APAIXONAR POR MIM?! – exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

- Feh!

- Pode ser. O Lee é bem pegajoso quando se apaixona. Meus pêsames... – disse, com uma gota.

- Deus! Vou me matar... – sussurrou derrotada.

Sasuke ia fazer um comentário infame, mas Naruto chegou antes. O mesmo carregava uma calcinha roxa nas mãos, estava visivelmente irritado.

- Pronto... Achei a sua calcinha Yue-chan...

- Arg! Não vou vestir isso... – disse com cara de nojo. Vai saber aonde ele tinha enfiado ela – Via na minha mala e pega a lilás... – pediu, sentando de um jeito na cama que impedisse alguém de ver alguma coisa por baixo do lençol.

Kiba tratou de se retirar, Sasuke nem se moveu e Naruto foi até a mala no quarto tos garotos. Sakura ficou em absoluto silêncio, estava muito incomodada. Porque o capitão tinha que ficar olhando pra ela?

Ia dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíram. Maldito seja Hatake com o seu olhar possuidor. Maldito! Maldito!

Enquanto Sakura o xingava mentalmente Sasuke estava mais interessado em ver por baixo do lençol. E ela parecia ter notado, já que se encolheu mais, fazendo uma careta em resposta. Tinha vontade de ir lá e falar umas boas pra ela, mas não o fez, Naruto tinha que chegar logo.

- Pronto! – Naruto ia jogar a calcinha para a garota, mas Sasuke a arrancou da mão dele.

- HEI! Devolva a minha calcinha seu hentai! – exclamou, procurando alguma almofada para lhe tacar na cara. Legal, todas sumiram.

- Esta me desrespeitando de novo? – comentou, enquanto analisava a calcinha lilás lisa da garota – Quer mais três dias sem comer...? – perguntou, em som de deboche.

- Arg! Te odeio! – exclamou. Estava irritada, visivelmente irritada, irritantemente irritada. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em sua face, Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. Naruto não estava mais lá.

- O que esta pensando...? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Vai me dar minha calcinha...? – respondeu com outra pergunta, o encarando.

- Não sei...

- Ooooke! – exclamou, abrindo umas gavetas. Sasuke a olhou confuso, o que ela pensava que estava fazendo mexendo em SUAS gavetas? – Aqui! – exclamou, pegando uma cueca do rapaz e vestindo – Pronto, pode ficar com ela de lembrança... – completou, rindo.

Sasuke a olhou com raiva. Ele ia ser ponto de risada, a garota do navio usando as cuecas do capitão? Já bastava ela usar calças, mas... Cuecas? Era melhor dar logo a maldita calcinha...

- Você venceu... – disse, com um suspiro derrotado. Jogando a calcinha para ela.

- Yatta! – exclamou, retirando a cueca do rapaz a vestindo a calcinha – Eu sou demais! – falou mais pra si do que para ele – E você não... – deu a língua.

- Feh! Fique quieta, ou... Além de te deixar três dias sem comer, deixo você sem dormir! – disse, sorrindo vitorioso.

- "Ninguém merece..." – pensou, com uma gota – Ta, parei... ¬¬'

Aquele dia ia ser longo... Muuuito longo.

**XxX---XxX---XxX---XxX**

Um homem de longos cabelos negros suspirou de tédio. Olhou em volta, alguns marujos limpavam o convés, enquanto outros andavam de um lado para o outro. Fitou o mar que parecia ser infinito, e realmente era, ele apenas não sabia disso.

- Orochimaru-sama...? – chamou um homem de cabelos brancos, arrumando o par de óculos que usava.

- O que foi? – perguntou, girando o leme.

- Estava dando uma volta e descobri uma coisa que vai agradar o senhor... – comentou, com um sorriso de lado.

- Vamos Kabuto! Diga logo! – ordenou, fitando o mesmo.

- Sakura... Haruno Sakura sumiu! – exclamou, com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Então... A Princesinha do Uchiha sumiu, hein...? – riu – Onde será que ela pode estar...? – perguntou irônico.

- Ouvi boatos que o Capitão do Sharigan alistou dois novos marujos. Quem sabe...

- É uma opção! Posso aproveitar e pegar o que é meu por direito! – exclamou, batendo a mão contra uma pequena mesa que tinha ao lado do leme – Kakashi vai pagar por ter me tirado o Sharigan, ele e aquele Uchiha. – disse seco, mas para si do que para Kabuto.

O navio de bandeiras negras continuou a navegar em direção a saída dos mares de **Oto. Orochimaru era nada mais nada menos que o pior, se não o maior, rival de Sasuke e Kakashi, o antigo capitão do Sharigan. Ou melhor, ele era o pior rival do Sharigan em si. Quando ainda era um marujo, juntamente com Kakashi. Acreditava de o capitão do navio daria o cardo de capitão a ele. No entanto, por ser muito ambicioso, o capitão resolveu dar o cargo a Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Que agora, passou o cargo a Sasuke, um antigo "seqüestrado". **

**- _Eles vão pagar... Todos vão pagar... –_ sussurrou, com o olhar mais frio do que o de uma cobra – _Todos..._**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

Yo Minna! Gomem pela demora u-u"

Semana de prova e falta de inspiração pe fogo ¬¬

Bem, agradeço as reviews "------"

Puts gente, quem é esse tal de kraken? u.u Eu simplesmente nem sabia da existência desse ser ¬¬ Não achem que eu plagiei PDC, please --'

Se ele apareceu no PDC 2, eu não sabia, nem assisti ainda (atrasadaaaa ¬¬) E se apareceu no 1, cara, eu não lembro u-u'

Eu, particularmente, AMEI esse cap. AMEI #----# O Sasuke é mau e tooodo mundo sabe xD Principalmente eu #¬#

**Agradeço Ah:**

† S2 Ino-chan S2;

† Uchiha kaoru-chan;

† Hyuuga Tha;

† MorgAnna-chan;

† Raira-chan;

† Carolmolly;

† Dayu Oura n.n;

† the Cactus Girl;

† Lady Mary Malfoy;

† Sakura Soryu;

† Ayazinhaah-chan;

† Sakurinha Rockbell;

Continuem comentando xD

Kissus †D

Jaa o/

**Respostas das Reviews no meu Live.Journal.** (_LINK:_ http://satysume. )


	5. Bem Vindo a Rai

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem... u-u'

**Casais:** Sasu&Saku, Naru&Hina, Tenten&Nenji, Shika&Tema, e Ino&Gaara.

**Beta-Oficial-chan:** S2 Ino-chan S2 (L)³³³

...Sasuke-kun... – fala.

_...Sasuke-kun... _– pensamento ou sussurro.

(_...Sasuke-kun..._) – Meus comentários inúteis.

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Hora do almoço, nada como um tempo pacífico cheio de silêncio e harmonia. Ta brincando? (**N/A:** _xDDD_ )

- Eu quero comer! – exclamou a garota de cabelos rosados, irritada.

- Não... – respondeu o moreno, dando uma mordida no pão que estava na sua frente.

- Me deixe comer! ò.ó – disse revoltada – Não pode me impedir!

- Deixe a garota comer Capitão... – falou um sonolento Shikamaru.

- Isso! Deixe a garota comer! – apoiou Sakura, levando a mão em direção a algumas torradas.

- Não toque... – ordenou o Uchiha, a olhando com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Ahhh! Eu VOU comer! – exclamou, preparando para apunhalar um pão.

- Se pegar... Vai ficar mais cinco dias sem comer de bônus... – comentou, tomando um gole de vinho.

- _Idiota..._

- O que disse?! – perguntou, a encarando.

- Nadaaaa! ò.o – falou a garota com uma expressão de tédio.

- Sei... ¬¬

Sakura cruzou os braços emburrada. Maldito seja Hatake! Ia passar fome! Ele não tinha o direito de proibi-la de fazer algo. Ninguém tinha esse direito! No castelo, se alguém fizesse algo assim seria degolado além do mais- Argh! Ela não estava mais no castelo, não era mais uma princesa mimada, tinha que aprender a conviver com restrições...

- Porque Yue-chan não pode comer? – perguntou Naruto, que se empanturrava de ramen.

- Porque ela... Desrespeitou o capitão... – comentou, fazendo um sorriso brotar no canto do seu lábio.

Sakura corou bruscamente se lembrando do acontecimento passado. "Por ter desrespeitado o capitão, ficara três dia sem comer" ele disse. Maldito seja! Ele ficava a tentando, quase a beijou, queria matá-lo.

Suspirou tomando um pouco de ar e se retirou sem dizer uma única palavra. Sasuke estranhou a repentina mudança de comportamento da garota, mas não disse nada. Rumou na direção de uma parte afastada no navio, uma parte silenciosa.

Apoiou o rosto na mão direita e suspirou distante. É... Aquilo era bem diferente do castelo. Mas se fosse pensar bem, o navio era um castelo em si. O castelo do capitão. Sorriu de lado, ele era extremamente irritante e idiota, sem contar em como era pervertido.

Fitou uma pedra no chão, e a pegou analisando-a. Em poucos segundo a tacou na água e a viu quicar várias vezes até sumir de vista. Sorriu, não estava enferrujada. Fazia isso no lago do castelo, sempre fora melhor que Naruto e Sasuke. Ok, Naruto era péssimo. O pior dos três. Sua pedra não quicava nem uma vez, era lamentável.

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando o uma pedra passou pelo seu lado e saiu quicando. Virou-se na direção de onde ela tinha vindo e se deparou com Gaara, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Devia estar comendo.

- Tome! – falou, jogando um pedaço de pão para ela. Que pegou meio confusa, quase o deixando cair – A princesa precisa comer... – comentou, cruzando os braços.

- Não Gaara... – sorriu singelamente para si mesma, analisando o pedaço de alimento em suas mãos - No momento que pus os pés pra fora do castelo renunciei do direito de ser uma princesa... Vou conviver com proibições... – completou, estendendo o pedaço de pão para ele.

- Você não é mais a princesa mimada de antigamente... – disse, dando um de seus raros sorrisos, pegando o alimento de volta.

O silêncio de ambos predominou no local. Sakura sorria docemente enquanto Gaara fitava um ponto infinito no horizonte. No entanto, a felicidade de ambos foi destruída, literalmente, por um, nem um pouco discreto, Naruto.

- Yue-chan! – exclamou, agitando os braços – Trouxe pão pra você!

- Não quero! – disse, fazendo um sinal de tédio com a mão.

- Vamos!! Coma Yue-chan! – insistiu.

- Não quero, droga! – resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- Tome... Um pãozinho... – falou, passando o pão de um lado para o outro na frente dos olhos dela.

- Já falei que não quero ¬¬º

- Vamos Yue-chan co-

- NÃO QUERO! – exclamou, dando um soco na cabeça dele.

- ITAI! – exclamou, de dor - Porque me bateu?! – perguntou, acariciando a cabeça.

- Você é muito insistente Kyuubi! – comentou, cruzando os braços novamente.

Gaara ia fazer um comentário, mas a atenção de ambos os três foi direcionada para um adorável capitão carregando um esfregão. (**N/A:** _rimou u.u'_)

- Nee capitão... Resolveu deixar seu posto á alguém para ficar esfregando o chão? – comentou o ruivo, zombeteiro.

- Mais uma piada e você quem vai limpar o chão... – disse, lançando um olhar de ódio para o Sabaku - Mas isso aqui é pra nossa ilustríssima maruja – continuou, jogando o esfregão para a garota de cabelos róseos - Tome, pode começar a limpar pela proa – completou, chacoalhando a mão direita.

- Nani!? Eu não vou limpar o chão! ò.ó – exclamou, revoltada.

- Claro que vai! Ou quer ficar no meu navio sem fazer nada? – perguntou com uma expressão cínica - Pode começar a limpar... – completou, suspirando entediado.

- Mas eu já trabalho pro Kiba! u.ú

- Quando você era um garoto trabalhava pra ele. Mas com esses seus bracinhos finos não serve pro serviço, não daria um mês – comentou - Agradeça por eu estar te dando um trabalho – completou, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Hunf... – bufou emburrada, pegando o esfregão e indo limpar o navio. (**N/A:** _Como a Ino-chan disse Moral da história: O Sasuke é maaaal xD_)

**XxX---XxX---XxX**

**XxX---XxX---XxX**

- Capitã!! – exclamou uma garota de cabelos negros.

- O que foi Tenten?! – perguntou a garota atrás do leme.

- Marinha se aproxima!! – gritou, apontando do alto – Acho que vamos ser-

Não conseguiu terminar, o navio recebeu uma bomba que balançou os extremos do mesmo.

- Droga! Ino!! – chamou, saltando do leme. Enquanto uma outra garota tomava o seu lugar.

- Sim capitã! – exclamou, surgindo de um alçapão que ficava no convés.

- Chame a Hinata! - ordenou, sem mais delongas. Sacando sua espada enquanto via o navio de bandeiras negras com um tipo de nuvens vermelhas se aproximar.

Temari passou a mão pelos cabelos. Os marujos se prepararam para a luta, ótimo, enquanto queria paz, a marinha tinha que ter chegado pra encher o saco?! Pensava irritada. E aquele não era um navio qualquer... Aquele era o Akatsuki, o navio imundo de Itachi. O navio de Uchiha Itachi. (**N/A:** _;D E as fãs vão a loucura! Ele apareceu xD_)

Em poucos segundo Sabaku já havia sido invadido. Marinheiros de sobretudo negros estavam espalhados pelo navio, marujos já estavam rendidos em pouco tempo. Temari conseguiu cortar a cabeça de alguns idiotas da marinha, libertando seus marujos.

- Não tente resistir Sabaku! – exclamou uma voz fria a traz de si.

Temari não teve tempo de atacar, o moreno de orbes penetrantes já a havia colocado contra um pilar e posto sua espada sobre o pescoço da mesma, mercendo uma decapitação.

- Nunca desistirei!! – exclamou, empurrando a lamina inimiga com a própria lamina.

- Desista Temari, olhe em volta. Todos já desistiram! – disse irônico.

Hesitou de inicio, mas olhou em volta. Todos os seus marujos rendidos, Ino sendo segurada por um homem de pele azul. Hinata deitada no chão com a ponta da espada de um ruivo apontada para sua garganta. Tenten sendo presa contra a parede com a espada de um homem loiro contra seu pescoço. Até Kankurou já tinha sido pego. Todos... Desde quando seus marujos eram tão fracos? Desde nunca.

Akatsuki era um navio da Marinha. Daqueles grandes que cabiam milhares de homens, podendo, sem problemas, render um navio pirata de porte médio. Se Temari soube-se do ataque uns minutos antes, não teriam sido rendidos facilmente.

- O que você quer Itachi? – perguntou seca.

- Onde esta Sasuke? – perguntou, a encarando.

- Não sei! – mentiu.

- Não minta para mim! Onde-Ele-Está?! – asperou, enquanto pressionava a espada contra seu pescoço.

Sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer pela pele alva do pescoço da Sabaku. Não contaria, eram aliados afinal, Sasuke não merecia ser traído.

- Eu já disse que não sei! Só o vi ontem, como vou saber onde o Sharigan esta agora?! – exclamou, quase rosnando de raiva. Como Itachi era irritante.

- Certo... – disse, se afastando da garota – De um recado a ele sim...? – não esperou a garota responder, apenas continuou – Diga que estou procurando por ele... – falou por fim, enquanto rumava em direção ao Akatsuki, deixando uma Temari muito irritada para traz.

- Miserável... – sussurrou ríspida, enquanto os membros da Akatsuki voltavam para o navio. Era idiotice atacá-los agora, eles ainda estavam em maior número. E ainda por cima tinha Itachi como capitão.

Era melhor encontrar Sasuke logo... Antes que Itachi o encontrasse primeiro.

**XxX---XxX---XxX**

**XxX---XxX---XxX**

Sasuke apoiou os braços na borda do navio. Tudo aconteceu bem rápido: os novos marujos, a visita do Sabaku, o monstro e a descoberta de uma garota. Tudo muito rápido pra ele. Sentiu a presença de alguém do seu lado, virou o rosto e se deparou com o homem de cabelos grisalhos com uma expressão de sono.

- Finalmente apareceu, é?! – resmungou, irritado.

- Queria ver se era capaz...

- Eu já mostrei que sou, milhares de vezes Kakashi! – disse, batendo a mão contra a borda do navio feita de madeira pura.

- Não achou o mapa ainda... – sorriu por baixo da mascara que cobria uma parte do seu rosto.

- Argh! Porque não me conta logo onde ele está? – falou, girando os olhos.

- Porque você vai ter que encontrá-lo... Como eu encontrei! – disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Irritante... – resmungou.

- Por que proibiu a garota de comer? – perguntou, mudando drasticamente de assunto.

- Porque sim! – disse rapidamente, foi ai que lembrou de algo que ainda não lhe fora respondido – Como sabia...?

- Sabia o que Sasuke? – perguntou, encostando as costas na borda do navio.

- Que ela era uma garota... Você sabia sendo que eu nunca vi você desde quando ela e Kyuubi embarcaram...

- Eu estava observando de longe. Mas percebi dês da hora que ela pos os pés aqui... O jeito dela andar, o jeito de falar, e...

- E?! – o encarou.

- Você não notou o jeito que ela olha pra você, sua anta? – perguntou, dando um sopapo no capitão.

- Hey! – exclamou irritado – Aff! Eu tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ver o jeito que um _marujo_ olha para mim... – comentou, girando os olhos.

Kakashi sorriu e suspirou, voltando a fitar o mar. Hatake Kakashi, o ex-capitão do Sharigan, ele fora o segundo capitão deste navio, e nunca o deixou ser abatido. Assim como Sasuke pretendia fazer, nunca ser abatido, nunca.

Lembrou da época que ainda era um simples marujo que andava na sombra de Yondaime, o criador do Sharigan. Kakashi era muito dedicado ao seu trabalho, além de ser super prestativo e nunca decepcionar seu capitão. Yondaime sabia como ele se dedicava a se mostrar útil, como aquela garota, Yue.

Mas ele não era o único prodígio daquele navio, junto dele estavam dois outros marujos muito dedicados. Orochimaru e Tsunade, sim, antigamente mulheres eram permitidas nos navios. Tsunade era extremamente forte e astuta, nunca se deixava abater, nunca se deixava cair.

Orochimaru, ao contrario de ambos, queria apenas que Yondaime passasse logo o cargo de capitão a ele, mas... Quem garantia isso? Ninguém! Ele apenas era egoísta o suficiente de querer todo o navio para ele. No entanto, Yondaime sabia disso.

No dia que este resolveu se aposentar, ele já sabia exatamente para quem passar seu cargo. Antes disso, Tsunade resolveu deixar os mares já que estava cansada de viver sobre a água, ela queria ver as maravilhas que a terra oferecia. Então... Foi para Konoha e desde então, ele nunca mais teve notícias dela. Nunca iria imaginar que, antes de Sakura e Naruto embarcarem, ela alertava duas crianças para que nunca subissem em um navio.

Orochimaru agradeceu por Tsunade ter partido, assim, teria uma pessoa a menos para demitir. Estava crente que ia ganhar o posto de capitão, mas se enganou. Quando Kakashi foi o escolhido de Yondaime ele simplesmente se rebelou e partiu sem deixar uma única notícia. Quem se importava... Só se sabia que, agora, ele tinha o próprio navio... Não tão legal quanto o Sharigan, já que Orochimaru ainda tinha a vontade de tomar o Sharigan. Mas ainda tinha algo que podia... Ser chamado de navio.

**O-o-O-o-O**

**O-o-O-o-O**

Já tinham se passado dois dias... Sakura ainda não tinha comido nada, absolutamente nada. Sasuke sabia que já haviam levado algo ah ela, só não sabia que ela tinha recusado tudo.

Estavam próximos à costa de Rai. Um país que sempre recebera o Sharigan de braços abertos. Tinham que parar lá para abastecer e relaxar, afinal, eles mereciam um descanso.

- Terra a vista! – exclamo Lee, do alto do pilar. Este apontava freneticamente para a imensa ilha a frente.

- Finalmente... – resmungou Neji, que condizia o leme.

- Capitão! – chamou Kiba, batendo de leve na porta da cabine.

- _O que foi?!_ – gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Chegamos! – disse por fim, indo ajudar Shikamaru com a âncora.

Sasuke saiu da cabine e olhou em volta. Todos estavam animados, todos menos a garota de cabelos rosados. Não se importou, já que... Ele era o capitão, não tinha que ficar se importando. Só não sabia que se preocuparia depois.

Um pouco mais à frente do navio já se podia ver o porto de Rai. O país do trovão era como os outros países: algumas partes calmas, outras agitadas, sempre havia as brigas de bares e as casas de prostíbulo. A única coisa que diferenciava Rai dos outros países era que a Marinha não se preocupava com aquela ilha. Afinal, ela era de difícil acesso e alguns capitães nem sabiam onde, exatamente, ela se localizava. Tornando Rai, o país favorito dos piratas.

Uma garota que estava na cabine central do porto, saio da mesma e acenou para o capitão, como se permitisse a chegada deles. Rai era uma ilha calma, mas não desprotegida. O Navio de Sasuke ancorou em um tipo de "vaga", ao lado de alguns outros navios piratas.

- Bem vindo Capitão! – cumprimentou a garota de longos cabelos alaranjados. Esta era Sasame, um tipo de... Recepcionista do país. (**N/A: **_Eu sei que a Sasame não é do país do trovão, eu nem sei de que país ela é na verdade u.u, mas eu precisava por alguém ;P_).

- Obrigado... – agradeceu, atravessando a ponte do navio e seguindo a garota até a cabine do porto.

- Então... Quanto tempo pretende ficar...? – perguntou, sentando em uma poltrona e abrindo um caderno cheio de assinaturas e anotações.

- Não sei... Acho que uma semana, afinal, a tripulação tem o direito de descansar, não acha? – comentou, encostando-se à parede.

- Porque não ficam duas semanas? Temos quartos suficientes para toda a sua tripulação naquele hotel de sempre... – sorriu, anotando algo em uma pagina em branco.

- Certo... Mas tenho dois marujos a mais! - disse, a olhando – Ainda tem os quarto? – completou, a encarando.

- Não sei, mas eles podem dividir o quarto com os outros! – sorriu, continuando suas anotações.

- _Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, capitão?!_ – gritou a voz feminina que vinha do navio.

- Marujos...? Arrumou uma garota Capitão? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não foi exatamente como você esta pensando, mas... Bem, temos uma garota agora. Ela limpa o convés... – completou, girando os olhos.

- Eu posso tentar arrumar um quarto separado para ela... – comentou – Ou ela pode dividir com algum deles...

- Ela não vai dividir com ninguém. Trate de arrumar... – disse sério. Porque ele se importava? Ela havia mentido, não havia? Argh! Que ridículo.

- Certo... Você vai ficar com a suíte presidencial... – sorriu de lado, dando o caderno para que ele assinasse.

Mesmo Rai sendo um país pacífico, fazia parte das regras informar quanto tempo ia ficar e assinar o caderno. Eles tinham o controle de quem entrava e quem saia do país.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura tinha os olhos brilhando, Rai era simplesmente um país maravilhoso. Não chega aos pés de Konoha, mas ficava bem perto. Sentiu o braço ser laçado e encontrou um par de orbes azuis como o oceano. Naruto tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, não sabia nada da cidade, no entanto, queria se divertir com Sakura.

- Yue-chan! – sorriu – Vamos comprar lamen! – exclamou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não posso comer Kyuu-kun... – disse, girando os olhos – Fui proibida... – completou, fingindo não sentir o olhar do capitão sobre si.

Sasuke só havia percebido que ela estava pálida e um pouco abatida agora que estavam perto. Ela realmente não havia comido nada, e ele tinha aumentado mais um dia depois dela não ter lavado o chão direto. Suspirou derrotado, ela ainda não comeria hoje, e parecia não iria nem pedir para fazer isso.

- O que?! Você realmente ficou todo esse tempo sem comer? – provocou Sasuke, disfarçando muito bem sua preocupação.

- Lógico! Não foi uma ordem do nosso querido, respeitável e honrado capitão? – falou, cinicamente.

- Não achei que seria estúpida o suficiente pra ficar mesmo quatro dias sem comer... – disse, fingindo não ter ouvido o tom cínico em sua vós. – Mulheres realmente são estúpidas... – comentou, girando os olhos.

- Pare de implicar com a Yue-chan! – exclamou um Naruto extremamente irritado.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar nesse tom comigo, garoto?! – disse, nervoso.

- Eu sou Kyuubi, o garoto que vai te jogar na água! – disse, áspero.

- Há! Você nem conseguiria chegar perto de mim seu idiota... – comentou seco.

Sakura bufou. Eles pareciam duas crianças brigando, isso era ridículo. Girou os olhos e começou a andar sem ligar para a briga que havia começado. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha quando a viu se afastar. Onde ela pensava que estava indo?! Ela poderia se perder, não conhecia nada do país. Argh! Garota estúpida.

- Onde pensa que vai?! – exclamou, enquanto ela se afastava.

- Dar uma volta! – respondeu, sem olhar para trás.

- Se você se perder, não vou te procurar! – disse, rindo debochadamente.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você me ache?! – riu, sabia que ele estava com alguma expressão de choque no momento.

Sasuke suspirou irritado. Yue era realmente... Como Shikamaru dizia mesmo? Problemática! Isso, Yue era realmente muito problemática. Se colocasse ela, Ino e Temari juntas seria o trio perfeito. Viu Kyuubi segui-la, sorridente e saltitante, ele aceitaria qualquer idiotices que Yue dissesse.

Era melhor se... Prevenir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Sakura-chan! Onde quer ir primeiro?? – perguntou um animado Naruto com os olhos brilhando. Aquela cidade era demais.

- Não sei. Podemos ir a umas lojinhas e comprar algo. Ainda tenho umas moedas no bolso... – comentou, tirando um pequeno saquinho de pano marrom do bolso e jogando o mesmo para cima e pegando em seguida.

- Será que aqui tem ramen?? – exclamou, olhando para todas as lojas existentes naquela parte da rua.

- E eu vou lá saber? Nunca sai de Konoha mesmo... – suspirou, ainda jogando o saquinho para cima e para baixo, como forma de passatempo.

- Vamos procurar então! – disse agitado.

- Se acalme Naruto, temos duas semanas... – comentou cansada.

- Hey! Sakura-chan! Por que aquelas mulheres estão... Se _atirando_ naqueles caras?? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Na-Naruto! Porque é... – disse meio nervosa – É-é o trabalho delas! – completou. Por que Naruto tinha que ser tão burro?

- Trabalho? Elas são pagas para agarrar homens?? – perguntou confuso.

- Argh! Naruto! – supapo – Não seja burro, sim...? – completou, suspirando de tédio, enquanto caminhava.

- Itai! Sakura-chan! Por que fez isso? – murmurou emburrado.

- Porque você é uma anta... – disse por fim. Como Naruto a deixava cansada.

O loiro ia argumentar algo, mas uma voz o interrompeu. A voz de alguém que ele não gostava nem um pouco.

- Não devia andar sozinha em uma cidade desconhecida Princesa... – argumentou o ruivo.

- Gaara! Que droga, o que você quer dessa vez...? – perguntou Naruto, soltando faíscas dos olhos.

- Naruto! Modos! – reprovou Sakura, girando os olhos. (**N/A:** _Aff bosta. Rimou u-u_)

- Gomen ne, Sakura-chan... – riu sem graça, coçando a nuca.

- Certo Gaara! Se Hatake te mandou, desista. Não quero um guarda costas, sei me virar sozinha... – comentou.

Ele, por meros segundos teve a surpresa tomar seu rosto. Ela lia pensamentos? Ok, Sasuke tinha realmente o mandado atrás deles. De Yue e Kyuubi, e não de Sakura e Naruto. Mas, estava lá como se estivesse atrás de ambos. Era algo meio confuso, Sasuke confiava nele, mas ele tinha que proteger a princesa. De fato, era algo confuso.

- Eu não disse nada sobre isso... – comentou, suspirando.

- Eu sei que ele mandou, volte pros seus amigos e deixe eu e o Naruto nos divertirmos! – falou por fim, voltando a andar.

- Princesa, esta ousada... – comentou, seguindo ambos.

Sakura corou de leve, nunca, na época de princesa faria isso. Já havia renunciado, podia ser quem ela queria ser.

- Não sou mais uma princesa Gaara... – disse, guardando o pequeno saco de moedas no bolso.

- Você é... Tem sangue real princesa – comentou.

Sakura simplesmente não queria um guarda-costas agora. Ela queria andar um pouco, esfriar a cabeça. Agüentaria no máximo Naruto, mas não Gaara. Ele poderia ser _legal _e _gentil _quando queria, mas ela realmente queria andar.

Sakura não queria deixar Naruto com Gaara, mas era preciso. Ela simplesmente aproveitou a discussão entre Naruto e Gaara sobre navios sujos, e entrou em uma loja de conveniências. Segundos depois ele ainda estavam andando e discutindo como se ela ainda estivesse ali. Sorriu vitoriosa, Naruto tinha lá suas utilidades, tomava a atenção de qualquer um.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Já havia anoitecido, Rai era uma ilha calma, havia poucas brigas, tirando as de bar. Além do silêncio das ruas. Mas não nesse dia, havia uma pequena discussão que já havia se iniciado a um bom tempo.

- CULPA SUA! – exclamou o loiro, extremamente irritado.

- Minha?! Você que me distraiu seu baixinho irritante! – retrucou o ruivo.

- Ela fugiu tudo culpa sua! Ela não queria você aqui! ARGH! Você merece morrer! – exclamou, pronto para pular no pescoço do ruivo, mas desistiu, quando acabaram por ouvirem a voz de alguém.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?? – perguntou uma voz, um tanto, cambaleante.

- Capitão?! – exclamou Gaara. Ótimo, Sasuke tinha bebido. E já estava começando a fazer um efeito.

- Onde... Está Yue? – perguntou, com um olhar sonolento.

- Y-Yue-chan, ela... Ah! Esse idiota fez a gente perder ela de vista! – exclamou Naruto, apontando acusadoramente para Gaara.

- O QUE?!- ele parecia ter voltando ao _normal _por alguns segundos – Seus imbecis! Incompetentes! Vão _AGORA_ procurá-la, se não quiserem andar na prancha! – exclamou por fim, rumando na direção a um bar.

- H-hai! – respondeu um nervoso Naruto.

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos, ele podia estar... Um pouco, só um pouco bêbado, mas conseguia chegar à conclusão que eles eram uns burros imprestáveis. Como podiam ter perdido uma garota de vista, principalmente _AQUELA_ garota e- Diabos, já estava começando a pensar estranho.

Entrou no bar, muitas garotas se insinuaram sem pensar duas vezes. Ele fingiu não notar, queria ver até onde elas iam. Fez um sinal para uma garçonete qualquer pedindo sakê, sim, mais sakê. Esta lhe entregou a bebida e se retirou, segundo depois ele havia pedido, mas, no entanto, não era a mesma garçonete era...

- Yue?! – exclamou, sua visão estava meio turva, no entanto, conseguia reconhecê-la até em baixo da água.

- Capitão?! – disse confusa, ótimo, tinham a achado.

- O que pensa... Que está fazendo aqui...? – perguntou, sua voz estava embriagada.

- Horas! Ajudando! A senhora do bar pediu ajuda porque uma garçonete faltou e- Por que estou dando satisfações a você? – suspirou, falando mais para si, do que para ele.

- Chega! Vamos voltar para o hotel agora! – exclamou, levantando e segurando a garota pelo braço.

- Hey! Me solte!

- Não! Vamos agora! - falou por fim, antes de começar a puxar a garota bar a fora.

- Você não... Devia estar em um lugar... Desses! – sua voz ficava cada vez mais cambaleante – Com tantos homens olhando para o seu corpo... – completou, ainda a puxando.

- Idiota! Me solte! – disse, se debatendo – E eu faço o que eu quiser com o meu corpo! – disse, áspera.

- Ótimo, então fique ai trabalhando como uma prostituta! – exclamou, ficando um pouco zonzo.

- Me chamou de que?! ò.ó – disse alterada, quando finalmente ele a soltou.

- P-r-o-s-t-i-t-u-t-a! – ainda cambaleava.

- Retire o que disse! – gritou, ele sabia como tirá-la do sério. Mesmo bêbado, ela estava se irritando.

- Não... – murmurou, pondo a mão na cabeça. Os gritos dela o atordoavam.

- IDIOTA! – exclamou a todos o pulmões.

Ela simplesmente avançou em cima dele em seguida. Pronta para lhe desferir um soco muito do bem dado. Mas ele era mais rápido, até bêbado, segurou o pulso da garota e a puxou para junto de si. Sakura tentou se debater, mas parou quando viu como estavam próximos.

Deus! Aquilo não deveria estará acontecendo... Sentiu a respiração dele contra seu rosto sem hesitar um momento. Ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, novamente estavam prontos para um beijo, como aquele do quarto. Mas, como o do quarto, não aconteceu. Sasuke simplesmente caiu sobre ela, dormindo.

- Argh! Maldito Hatake! – exclamou, visivelmente irritada. Quem ele pensava que era pra mercêr _OUTRO_ beijo, e fazer isso no final? Idiota! Idiota! Mil vezes idiota! Sorte que o hotel era próximo, ou morreria carregando ele.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao hotel. Sakura ofegava de leve, ele realmente era pesado. O hotel estava "deserto", além da recepcionista não havia praticamente ninguém, todos estavam relaxando e comemorando qualquer coisa inútil. Até Naruto e Gaara não estavam lá. Suspirou de tédio.

Ela definitivamente não ia levá-lo até o quarto, simplesmente não ia. Colocou o Uchiha sentado em um banco qualquer no corredor e sorriu satisfeita. Quem mandou ele fazer aquilo com ela...? _DE NOVO?_ Idiota, bem feito pra ele.

Sai andando e entrou no próprio quarto, se jogando na cama. Fitou o teto relaxando, doce ilusão. Um vento forte soprou e subitamente ficou frio. Argh! Maldito vento! Fingiu não se importar, virou de costas para a janela e se cobriu. Fechou os olhos na esperança de dormir. Como ela _adorava_ aquele maldito sentimento de culpa. Como ela _adorava_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Você me deve essa Hatake! – exclamou irritada, jogando, literalmente, o capitão sobre a cama luxuosa do quarto mais caro e chique daquele hotel.

Sasuke se remexeu na cama murmurando alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu ouvir. Bufou de raiva e se debruçou de leve sobre ele, para lhe cobrir o corpo com o lençol fino. Suspiro e virou de costas para sair do quarto, poderia dormir agora, doce ilusão. Ela simplesmente sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e não pode se afastar.

- Você poderia... Me soltar? – disse, o encarando com raiva. Sasuke nem ao menos se moveu - Não finja que está dormindo, idiota! – exclamou, puxando o braço, mas Sasuke nem ao menos mercêu soltá-la.

- Dorme... Aqui... – sussurrou. Ótimo, além de extremamente bêbado, estava delirando.

- NANI?! – exclamou, arregalando os olhos. Não teve muito tempo para raciocinar, ele simplesmente a puxou, a laçando pela cintura enquanto pressionava o corpo dela contra o seu – Argh! Pervertido! Me solte! – exclamou, se debatendo. Mas de nada adiantou.

- Não... Fica aqui... Hoje... Onegai... – sussurrou contra o ouvido dela, por impulso.

Sakura ficou estática, Deus! Queria matá-lo! Mas...

"_Paciência Sakura, ele está bêbado, não vai fazer mal nenhum ficar aqui durante alguns minutos... Sabe, até ele dormir..._".

Suspirou desistindo, não que ela estive gostando, nunca! Ele era um grosso completo, um idiota, um imbecil um... Um capitão lindo de mais. Droga! Estava pensando coisas estúpidas novamente! Era só esperar ele dormir e ela voaria de volta para seu quarto.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

O sol adentrava no dormitório chique pela manhã. O garoto de madeixas negras se remexeu na cama ainda dormindo. Puxou o corpo que deitava ao seu lado mais para perto, suspirando relaxado. Por pouco tempo, o som do bater na porta ecoou pelo imenso quarto irritando o rapaz. A jovem garota que tinha seu corpo envolvido pelos braços do mesmo apenas se agarrou mais às vestes do mesmo, murmurando algo inaudível.

- Capitão! 'To entrando! – avisou o rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos abrindo a porta sem cautela alguma. – Ô capitão, tão te chamando lá em ba- Calou-se de súbito. Várias coisas passaram em sua cabeça, varias coisas impróprias, muito impróprias.

Kiba arregalou os olhos, ele não estava creditando no que seus olhos viam. Sasuke e Yue... Dormindo... _JUNTOS_?!

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

_**o**_

**_Saty_**: Nee... É melhor eu já ir me preparando... pega Sasuke de escudo oV

**_Sasuke_**: ò.o você tem problemas? ¬¬º

**_Saty_**: Os leitores vão me atacar! #-# Se a Ino tem o Kiba pra proteger ela, eu vou usar você ò.o -se escondendo atrás dele-

**_Sasuke_**: ¬¬ Kiba, como você agüenta? u.u –tédio-

**_S2Ino-chanS2_**: u.ú -levanta o punho-

**_Kiba_**: Err... - olha pra Ino - Não é esforço nenhum "

**_Sasuke_**: Sei... ò.o Me largue, Satysume! ò.ó

**_Saty_**: não!! #--------------# Ino, me ajude!

**_S2Ino-chanS2_**: Sasuke pare de ser maricas uu Esta com medo de um bando de garotas?

**_Sasuke_**: Ò.ó não é você que vai ser acertado por tijolos, pedras, tomates, repo-

**_Saty_**: Não ta ajudando ò.o

_**o**_

Não me matem! – sai correndo - Gomen T3T Gomen!Gomen!Y.Y

Eu estava em tempo de provas, estava com bloqueio, estava com preguiça, estava sem inspiração. Mas postei

Esta ai, um cap de 15 folhas no Word o/

Espero que esteja bom o bastante pra compensar a demora u----------u Gomen de novo T-T

FELIZ NATAL POVO \o/ Tudo de bom pra vocês minna n.nV

Cap como presente de Natal... Atrasado u.u'

Amo vocês pessoas ;"

**  
Agradeço ah:**

†S2 Ino-chan S2

†Haruno Sukura

†Rai-chan T.T

†Hyuuga Tha

†harunoN

†MorgAnna-chan

†Sakurinha Rockbell

†Hinatinha Hawkeye

†Lady0Kagura

†Okok

Continuem comentando xD

Kissus :D

Jaa o/

**Respostas das Reviews no meu Live.Journal.** (_LINK:_ http://satysume. 


	6. Movendo Corações

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem... u-u'

**Casais:** Sasu&Saku, Naru&Hina, Tenten&Nenji, Shika&Tema, e Ino&Gaara.

**Beta-Oficial-chan:** S2 Ino-chan S2 (L)³³³

...Sasuke... – fala.

_...Sasuke... _– pensamento ou sussurro.

(_...Sasuke..._) – Meus comentários inúteis.

* * *

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

_OoOoOoOoO_

Andar já havia se tornado inútil, logo procurar por ela também. Sakura tinha sumido, como se nunca estivesse tido ali, nem sinal algum. Culpa do garoto loiro que desembestou uma discussão sem finalidade alguma com o Guarda Imperial tirando a atenção de ambos sobre a garota de olhos esmeralda dando a chance, como esta o fez, de fugir.

- Diabos Uzumaki! Onde ela está?! – exclamou pela milésimas.

- Não pergunte pra mim! Você é o _Protetor da Princesa_! – rosnou o suposto portador da raposa demônio.

- EU poderia a estar protegendo se VOCÊ não tivesse resolvido discutir sobre onde iríamos! Ou se VOCÊ não tivesse concordado em se afastar dos outros como ela pediu! – reclamou o ruivo, vulgo Gaara, pondo, pelo menos da sua parte, um fim naquela discussão.

- Mas eu dis...!- Gaara o calou com um soco, fazendo Naruto ganhar um novo galo na cabeça.

Naruto soltou um palavrão antes de resmungar alguma coisa irritado. Gaara tinha ganhado de novo. Mas por parte, o Sabaku estava certo, se Naruto não tivesse começado aquela discussão idiota, Sakura não teria sumido e haveria menos chances deles perderem a cabeça caso acontecesses alguma coisa com ela.

Por algum motivo muito estranho, Naruto parou de reclamar e se pos a pensar pela primeira vez naquela semana. Sakura não teria entrado em algum beco escuro ou saído com algum cara mal encarado, ela não faria isso. Ela podia estar com aquele garoto de marcas estranhas no rosto, o tal de Kiba. Ou com o Hyuuga, ou o Nara... Diabos! Ela podia estar em qualquer lugar!

_Era melhor voltar a procurar._

_Mesmo que fosse inútil._

_Mesmo que eles perdessem tempo._

Pensar foi realmente inútil naquela hora.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

- Finalmente chegamos, Temari-san? – perguntou a pequena Hyuuga.

- Sim, sim Hinata! Avise as outras meninas, e Ino! – ordenou, enquanto seguia o Sabaku ancorar no porto de Rai, com os olhos.

- Oke! – sorriu, indo avisar as outras garotas.

Finalmente o Sabaku chegara em Rai. Finalmente Temari poderia falar com Sasuke. E isso significava dores de cabeça.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Já tinha amanhecido, mas isso não fez com que nenhum dos dois acordasse. Rai tinha a fama de país calmo, e era, sorte para os moradores, mais sorte ainda para os visitantes.

Ela se remexeu na cama pela... Não se dava para contar mais, ela se movia muito. Os braços masculinos a trouxeram para mais perto como instinto, sem nem notar.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos ainda estava estático na porta do quarto tentando raciocinar o que se passava naquele quarto.

A garota de cabelos rosados se mexeu pela última vez antes de abrir lentamente os olhos, acordando. O moreno ao seu lado fez o mesmo, coçando os olhos na esperança de tentar se acostumar mais rápido com a luz do dia.

- Y-Yue-chan...? – chamou, Kiba, gaguejando, ele tinha medo de morrer ali mesmo.

- Uhm... Kiba-kun? – perguntou, com os olhos entreabertos, mostrando que ainda tinha sono.

- Y-Yue-chan, o que... O que faz aqui?

- Que barulheira é essa...? – resmunga o Uchiha ao seu lado. Irritado, oras, ele tinha acabado de acordar.

- É o Kiba-kun, ele est...!- se calou de repentino, espera, o que ele estava fazendo ali...? O que ELA estava fazendo ali!?

- Yue-chan... – Kiba corou, ao pensar no que eles poderiam ter feito naquele quarto – E-Eu já vou! – exclama segundos antes de sair correndo dali.

... Silêncio.

E quando eu digo Silêncio. É O silêncio...

Aquela coisa que incomoda e você fica com vontade de se enterrar ali mesmo.

Mas cada um deles tinha um motivo diferente para ficar assim. Sakura estava tão corada e constrangida que nenhuma palavra saia por seus lábios. Sasuke, por sua vez, não estava corado e nem constrangido, mas também não falava. Ele simplesmente estava... Perplexo por como ela ficara adoravelmente adorável com as bochechas rosadas daquela maneira.

Alguma vozinha irritante dentro dele gritava para que ele acordasse de uma vez daquele maldito transe que ela acabara de lhe causar. Ele era o frio Uchiha Sasuke, nenhuma garota corada podia deixar ele dessa forma, com a guarda baixa.

Sakura olhou para o próprio corpo, vestindo aquele mesmo vestido do dia anterior, mas este estava mais amassa do que antes, enquanto seu capitão, usava apenas uma bermuda. Se havia alguma chance de Sakura ficar mais vermelha, não existia mais, pois ela já estava.

Milhares de imagens pervertidas passaram pela sua mente e a vontade de dar um soco em Hatake foi suprema. Então, simplesmente, ela o fez.

- HENTAI! – exclamou a todos os pulmões dando um soco contra o peito do rapaz segundos antes de se levantar na cama abraçando o lençol. – Como pôde fazer isso!? – exclamou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Deus! Podia-se fritar um ovo ali.

- D-Diabos Yue! – exclamou de volta, já em sua perfeita consciência – Porque me bateu, estrupício?! Eu não fiz nada! – rosnou irritado.

- _COMO EU POSSO SABER! VOCÊ ESTAVA BÊBADO, DEVE TER SE APROVEITADO DA MINHA INOCÊNCIA ENQUANTO EU DORMIA!_ – gritou, atirando um vaso contra ele. Afinal, ali não havia almofadas para que ela alcançasse.

Sasuke desviou por um triz. Ótimo! Agora teria que pagar um vaso para o hotel de Sasame.

- Maldição! Eu não lembro de nada disso! – exclamou, se protegendo de outro vaso com o travesseiro – Quem você pensa que é para me tacar vasos, idiota?! – disse, irritado. Tinha uns dez vasos naquele quarto, era melhor se proteger.

- _E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME ATACAR A NOITE?!_ – exclamou, lhe jogando outro vaso, aquele era Chinês da _Dinastia Ming. _Parece que Sasame teria prejuízos. Parece que Sasuke teria prejuízos. Parece que Sakura iria morrer.

- Eu _NÃO_ ataquei você, sua louca! – exclamou, parando o vaso com cobertor, o impedindo de quebrar, suspirou aliviado. Por pouco tempo. Pois Sakura lhe atirou outro. O que se encontrava em suas mãos acabou escorregando, e ambos os vasos chineses quebraram.

Os vasos não acabavam? Pareciam as almofadas daquele dia na cabine do navio, infinitas. Era melhor parar com aquilo antes que...! Antes que o que acabara de acontecer acontecesse.

Sasuke caiu deitado na cama quando um vaso acertou-lhe em cheio na testa. Sakura ficou estática, ela nunca imaginou que fosse acertá-lo. Acreditava que ele desviaria e alguma hora, provavelmente, iria pará-la.

- H-Hatake-sama... – chamou num sussurro, se aproximando temerosa da cama. Ele podia estar... _MORTO! _Era melhor não pensar nisso – Hatake-sama, fale comigo... – chamou mais uma vez, tocando de leve o ombro dele. Este nem se moveu.

Então ela temeu pela morte dele.

- MALDITA! – exclamou, se levantando num impulso só. Assustando a garota, fazendo ela pular para trás, se afastando – Eu-Irei-Mata-lá! Guarde minhas palavras... – disse cruelmente, enquanto um brilho assassino surgia em seus olhos.

Então ela temeu pela própria morte.

- H-Hatake-sama... Por favor,... Pare com isso. – pediu, soltando um chiado baixo de medo.

- Porque eu devia...? – perguntou, ele mudava quando estava com raiva – Você merece... – sussurrou maldosamente, enquanto se aproximava dela.

- N-Não se aproxime! – gritou de pavor, procurando algo para colocar entre eles.

- O que você vai fazer...? – perguntou, o brilho assassino dele aumentava conforme ficavam mais próximos.

Sakura engoliu seco. Ele estava extremamente irritado, sem contar que, ele se tornara um tanto mais... Sexy assim, não que ele não fosse, mas bem. DEUS! O que estava pensando!? Ele iria matá-la!

Pegou a primeira coisa que encontrou e pos em frente ao corpo.

- Não se aproxime! – exclamou, tentando parecer forte. O ameaçando com um... Abajur.

- Vai me acertar com isso...? – perguntou, tocando de leve o corte que havia ganhado na testa, bem, este sangrava – Ou vai tentar...? – disse por fim, passando a língua pelo dedo que havia o sangue.

Sakura podia dizer que sentiu uma estranha sensação ao vê-lo fazer isso. Desde quando o assassino Hatake se tornara desejável? E desde quando ela tinha pensamentos desse gênero? Ela estava louca, isso sim.

- Se afaste, Hatake-sama! – disse com sua voz fraquejando, gemeu baixo temendo pela sua vida, mais uma vez.

- Você será castigada... Como foi da outra vez! – disse, simplesmente. Sakura teve tempo de corar rapidamente, mas isso durou segundos.

Em um movimento rápido, arrancou o abajur das mãos frágeis dela o jogando contra a parede, fazendo o mesmo se quebrar em mil pedacinhos. Parece que ele não ligava mais para a conta. Em seguida, antes que ela tentasse fugir ou algo do gênero, segurou ambos os pulsos da mesma, com apenas uma das mãos, contra a parede do quarto, pra cima.

Sakura gemeu de dor em protesto, baixinho. Ele sorriu maldosamente. Ela estava vulnerável. Ela o estava provocando. Não que ela quisesse, mas, definitivamente, qualquer som vindo dela, naquela situação, o provocava.

- A-ah! Hatake-sama! – exclamou, começando a se debater, tentando se soltar.

Parece que, os rumores sobre a dupla personalidade do capitão eram verdadeiros. Ele se tornava... _Outro_. Quando irritado. E isso não era bom, não era nada, nada bom.

- Quer ficar sem comer de novo... Yue_-chan_...? – perguntou, dando ênfase ao _–chan_, enquanto segurando uma mecha de cabelo rosada entre os dedos.

Não podia corar. Não podia corar. Droga! Corou. Tentou, de todas as formas se soltar, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela. Muito mais.

Prensou mais a garota contra a parede, com o próprio corpo, e levou a mão que estava nos cabelos até o queixo dela. Erguendo o rosto.

- _"Não... Ele vai fazer de novo..."_ – sussurrou em pensamentos, tentando virar o rosto. Ela sabia que ele merceria o beijo e iria se afastar depois.

- Não vai fugir, Yue. – seus rostos próximos faziam a respiração dele se chocar contra o rosto dela – Porque você, novamente, desrespeitou o capitão. – sorriu marotamente, segurando firme o queixo da garota.

- Y-Yamette... – sussurrou, com os olhos trêmulos.

- ..._Nem que você implore_ – sussurrou, segundos antes de colar os lábios.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e tentou afastá-lo, debatendo todo o corpo. Mas era inútil. E ela que achava que ele ia apenas fingir.

- P-Pare... – tentou dizer, com os lábios dele cobrindo os dela.

- ...Você será... O meu brinquedinho, a partir de... Agora. – seu sorriso maroto se alargou, enquanto a mão livre agora pousava na cintura dela. Aqueles olhos... Era como se ela já o conhecesse. A língua dele percorria lentamente seus lábios, e isso a fazia sentir... Coisas.

Para a sorte, ou azar, de Sakura. A porta foi aberta. E uma voz irritante ecoou no local. Sua salvação havia chegado, ou quem sabe não. Sasuke afastou o rosto, apenas, e fitou a porta.

- Hey! Hatake! Você viu a Yue-Ch...! - Se calou, o que exatamente estava acontecendo ali?

Sakura olhou pra ele, assim como Sasuke. O garoto de cabelos loiros estava estático. E parecia que Sasuke tinha "voltado" a si.

- KYUUBI-KUN! – gritou a todos os pulmões, tentando se soltar do capitão.

- YUE-CHAN! Hatake! NÃO-TOQUE-NELA! – rosnou, puxando a garota das mãos dele.

- Hunf, garoto irritante... – disse, em tom de pouco caso. Dando de ombros.

Sakura, ainda meio atordoada foi levada daquele quarto por um Naruto, que soltava fogo pela ventas de tanta raiva, até o quarto do mesmo. Quem Hatake pensava que era pra agarrar a _SUA_ Sakura? Só não socava ele porque ele era seu superior, e revidaria duas vezes mais forte, com certeza.

- O que DIABOS aconteceu ali, Yue-chan?! – exclamou, entrando no próprio quarto com ela – Onde você estava!? Ficamos te procurando!

- Naruto, se acalme... – pediu em sussurro.

- _ELE ESTAVA AGARRANDO VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA?!_

- Cale a boca! – exclamou, tapando a boca dele com uma mão – Quer que os outros ouçam?!

- Urg! Gomen... –falou abafado pela mão da garota, baixando o olhar. Mas isso durou pouco – Ele fez algo com você?! Ele _machucou_ você!?

- N-Não Naruto... Ele não fez nada... – disse baixo, já corada. Machucar. Porque ele a machucaria?

- Hunf! _AÍ_ se ele fizer! Eu o matarei! Com as minhas próprias mãos! – exclamou, socando o colchão com força.

- Cale-se! – riu forçadamente, dando um soco na cabeça do loiro, mudando o assunto para ele reclamando por já ter sido socado naquele dia.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

- Porque, exatamente você quis vir, Ino? – perguntou Temari, girando os olhos, enquanto andava pelo corredor do hotel.

- Horas, eu quero ver Sas-! Hatake-kun – riu sem graça, concertando o possível erro.

- Eu disse pra se controlar, alguém pode ouvir – reprovou Temari, meneando com a mão.

- _"Hunf... Estou faminta..."_ – comentou em pensamentos, a garota de cabelos rosados, enquanto andava distraída pelos corredores. Para sua sorte, sua barriga roncou quando Naruto retomava o assunto e ela conseguiu usar isso como desculpa. Agradeceria a Kami, depois de comer, logicamente.

- Sabe, Temari. Será que algum dia eu poderei ir pro Sharigan? – perguntou, interessada.

- Você sabe que o Sharigan não aceita garotas, Ino. Não está bem no Sabaku? – ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Não! Longe disso! Eu só queria ficar perto do Hatake-kun, agora que sei que ele está bem. – comentou – Ele não recusaria me deixar entrar, vamos, eu sou muito prestativa...

- Podemos falar disso depois com ele, mas não acredito que ele deixe. É uma regra de muito anos. Não seria quebrada assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Mas Yondaime-sama tinha deixado aquela mulher entrar no Sharigan. – Sharigan tinha a fama de nunca permitir garotas desde sempre, onde, pelo que os outros sabia, o único capitão que permitiu uma mulher, foi Yondaime – Sasuke-kun não seria mau a ponto de me-!

Não pode completar seu raciocínio, Ino levou uma trombada de um garoto de cabelos rosas que quase foi jogada longe.

- ITAII! – exclamou a loira, se segurando em Temari – Você não olha por onde anda não!?

Sakura gelou. Era melhor ter deixado Naruto falar sobre o corrido. Porque tinha que ter trombado com... Ino!? Diabos, ela poderia reconhecê-la. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo de cabeça baixa, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos, enquanto esbarrava em outras pessoas que estavam passando por ali.

- Mas ora essas! Ele tromba em mim e nem pede desculpas?! Garoto idiota!!! – gritou, extremamente irritada, para que ele ouvisse. O que Ino mais odiava, era gente que não se desculpava por atos assim... Como se ela se desculpasse.

- Ino, se acalme, ele podia estar atrasado... – deu de ombros. Temari estava até calma naquele dia.

- URG! Mas que... RAIVA! – saiu batendo o pé. Era melhor ficar longe.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

A garota de coques suspirou pesadamente, sentada no galho de um árvore observava Kiba e Neji treinando de longe. Se achava tão besta, tão burra. E todo aquele tempo ele só dizia a verdade.

[_Flash Back __**ON**_

_- Como pode ter feito isso comigo, Neji?! – exclamou, enquanto as lágrimas manchavam o rosto da Mitsashi._

_- Já disse que não a trai, Tenten! – Neji passou os dedos pelos seus próprios longos cabelos negros, suspirando._

_- Eu te vi com ela! Fique longe de mim! – gritou, segurando um soluço alto, virando para correr._

_Neji rapidamente a segurou pelo pulso, mas a morena não virou, apenas parou de andar. Tenten soluçava baixo, fechando os olhos com força._

_- Eu vi vocês... Até parece, me deixe em paz, Neji...! - Puxou o braço com força, antes de corre pra longe._

_E no final, ele só tinha tirado um cisco do olho da garota, antes de comprar aquela aliança._

[_Flash Back __**OFF**_

Não conteu as lágrimas silenciosas, e abraçou os joelhos. Ele realmente a deixou em paz, como ela pediu, mas ela sentia tanto a sua falta. Naquela época, ele, por algum curto tempo, estava disposto a deixar o Sharingan... Por ela. Mas ai aconteceu isso, e eles não ficaram juntos.

Ela já pensou em mil maneiras de falar com ele, tentar arrumar a sua burrada, mas não tinha coragem. Na sua mente, ele nunca voltaria com ela, não depois disso. Então, continuou chorando, em silêncio, sem ser notada.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

A garota Hyuuga estava andando calmamente pelas calçadas de Rai. O seu kimono branco continuava impecável, ela tinha um cuidado esplêndido com suas coisas, até invejável. Os cabelos longos azulados esvoaçavam ao vento conforme ela dava cada passo delicado.

Rai era um lugar tão calmo... Mas eu já disse isso, no entanto, eu não disse que era infestado de tarados. O problema é que a doce Hinata, não estava preparada para ser... agarrada.

- Por que deixam uma mocinha tão linda como você andar sozinha por aqui, uh? – sorriu maldosamente o homem visivelmente bêbado.

Hinata tremeu, essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ela, mas Ino sempre a salvava. O problema era que, desta vez, estava sozinha.

- F-Fique longe... – murmurou fraco e com a voz morrendo, enquanto apressava o passo.

- Ora, venha aqui falar comigo, vem. – seu sorriso mal só aumentou, e ele a segurou pelo braço.

- P-Pare...! – tentou gritar, puxando o braço com a mínima força que tinha. Derrubando o cesto de coisas que carregava.

O homem pisou em falso, e por estar bêbado, acabou a soltando. Hinata não pensou duas vezes e juntou toda a sua coragem para... Correr, é claro.

Entrou na primeira viela que encontrou, ouvindo o homem começar a correr atrás dela novamente. Avistou uma pequena floresta, pelo que parecia, mais à frente. Adentrou na mesma sem lembrar que não conhecia nada por lá, sumindo pela folharem das árvores.

- Garotinha atrevida. – resmungou o homem, desistindo, estava bêbado de mais para entrar lá.

Hinata correu tanto que não notou que já tinha se perdido, fazia tempos.

Parou por um momento e olhou em volta, só o breu. Deus... Arriscou olhar parar cima, só exista a copa das árvores que faziam um tipo de teto ecológico. Ótimo, estava com medo, no escuro e sozinha. Podia, quem sabe, ouvir vozes.

- ... – Não conseguia dizer nada, abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, mas a voz já tinha sumido.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, e então caiu sentada, era melhor ficar quieta em um único lugar e ser encontrada, do que tentar sair de lá à noite e nunca mais ver o mar. Era só ficar calma e pensar que alguém a acharia que nada iria acontecer com ela. Mas, nada disso a impediu de chorar naquele momento.

E então, só uma pessoa poderia salvá-la...

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

- Kyuubi, fique quieto! – exclamou Neji, visivelmente irritado.

- Mas eu irei salvar a Hinata-chan! – o loiro disse, enquanto batia a mão espalmada com força na mesa de Temari.

- Se não parar com isso, não ira nem sair daqui. – disse, com sua típica calma de dar medo a capitã do Sabaku.

- Vamos mandar piratas atrás dela de uma vez, é melhor do que ficarmos aqui olhando uns para os outros sem a básica solução presente. – Gaara era tão... Simples.

Shikamaru levantou e todos viraram os olhares parar ele, o jovem estrategista do Sharingan sempre tinha a solução mais possível.

Silêncio.

- Então...? – Sasuke arriscou, o olhando no canto da sala.

- Deixem o garoto ir. – disse, simplesmente.

- Como!? Esse imprestável não pode encontrar minha prima!

- Yeah! Já to indo! – e sem mais rodeios o garoto portador da Raposa Demônio saio correndo antes que mudassem de idéia.

Silêncio.

- Que tipo de idéia foi essa? – suspirou Tenten, o olhando.

- Foi a melhor que poderíamos ter, acredite. – a mão de Ino balançava em tédio.

- Se der errado, o matarei, Bebê Chorão.

- Tsc, problemática. – e saiu daquela sala depois de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Silêncio.

- Vamos comer pizza. – e nisso, Kiba arrastou Gaara e Neji dali.

Sasuke suspirou longamente antes de tentar fazer uma fuga estratégica, mas Ino foi mais rápida.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou, montando na cintura dele.

- Ino, já disse pra não me chamar assim. – apoiou a testa na mão, completamente indiferente quanto à loira.

Temari tirou Gaara e Tenten dali depois de começar a falar sobre estratégias. Simples e terrível. Sasuke e Ino estavam sozinho naquele lugar.

- Sasuke-kun, ninguém esta olhando - gemeu, se agarrando ao pescoço dele.

- ...

- Oke, oke, Hatake-kun. Vou parar. – resmungou chorosa, se aconchegando no colo dele.

Sasuke não via a hora de desancorar de Rai, porque, convenhamos, pensar que ira passar todo aquele tempo com Ino em sua cola não era, nem um pouco, reconfortante. Mas, pelo menos, algo a noite iria consolá-lo, ou era o que ele achava.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

Chovia tão forte que chegava a ser impossível ver algo a um palmo de distância do rosto. Os trovões assustavam os pássaros, que se escondiam em seus ninhos. Assustavam os animais daquela floresta densa, assustavam as pessoas em suas casas. Os trovões assustavam a garotinha Hyuuga.

Hinata se encolheu contra uma pedra dentro de uma caverna, onde era seu abrigo. Permitiu-se chorar mais um pouco, na certa de que nunca a encontrariam. Afinal, quem pensaria em procurá-la lá? Não é algo comum vindo dela, certamente.

Em pensar que tão boa menina acabaria assim. As lágrimas escorriam sem pudor, correndo pelo rosto e morrendo no solo de terra úmida. Triste era aquele que estivesse em seu lugar, triste era ela.

Chegou a pensar em sua família, em seu primo Neji, aquele que se preocupava tanto, mesmo longe. E pensou no garoto loiro de obres azuis portador do sorriso mais radiante, ela chorou novamente, com a desgraça de não poder vê-lo mais.

Doce destino que fora escolhido para ela. Começou a tossir, sentindo o corpo ficar quente. Febre era o que tinha, e não parecia nada fraca. A cabeça pendeu para o lado, caindo desacordada, não chegou a ter o contato brusco com o chão duro, já que algo amorteceu a queda.

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

* * *

_**OoO**_

_Saty:_ os leitores me odeiam, eu levei quase um ano pra escrever ç3ç -usa Sasuke de escudo.

_Sasuke:_ problema seu, não me use como escudo ¬¬'

_Kiba:_ como você é mau, Sasuke, eu deixaria a Ino me usar de escudo -sorriso colgate - (Y)

_Saty:_ Viu, o Kiba é mais legal èév

_Sasuke:_ Kiba é mais trouxa, vc quer dizer uu

_Kiba:_ ÒÓ9 A Ino não me acha trouxa ¬¬

Saty: Sasuke, pede desculpas ou eu to de greve u3u

_Ino:_ sim, peça desculpas pra ele U-U

_Sasuke:_ ... Desculpe U-U -cruza os braços e vira o rosto, emburrado.

_Kiba:_ HA! 8DV Eu não gosto de greve. /hmm

_Saty:_ é, nem o Sasuke, sabia que são milhares de cuecas pra lavar e - Espera! Eu estava falando dos leitores me matarem e não disso ûû""

_Kiba:_ Não são tomates vindo ali? oo/

_Ino:_ O-O -usa Kiba de escudo.

_Saty:_ ...PRAS COLINAS! -sai arrastando todos- é3O

**_OoO_**

Oh, boy, não me matem .. Mil perdões pela demora, tipow, eu estava sem inspiração, eu não sabia o que escrever, eu tava com preguiça e blás. Não me odeiem çç

Obrigada pelas 20 e poucas reviews, prometo compensar com capítulos cada vez melhores. – vênia.

**Agradeço a:**

†Ika Torps

†Uchiha Madazitah

†0Danny0

†Rai-sama

†MorgAnna-chan

†Saky-Moon

†Sakiy Skuld

†Kiyuii-chan

†Hyuuga Mitha

†S2 Ino-chan S2

†HarunoN

†Lady0Kagura

†Mari Santoro

†Lovenly

†Yukki.Aki

†s2Gabis2

†Uchiha Neko

†Shikatema

†ayame hyuuga

†thais uchiha

†Taty-chan

Obrigada mesmo, e continuem acompanhando E mandando reviews, mesmo se for pra xingar XD

Bai bai D/

_Respondendo reviews no meu Live.Journal, **Link no profille**._


	7. Coisas do passado

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem

**Beta-Oficial-chan:** S2 Ino-chan S2 **(L)³³³**

...Sasuke... – fala.

_...Sasuke... _– Neste capitulo o itálico será a passagem de tempo ou alguma explicação importante.

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

_Há muitos anos atrás, os mares costumavam ser mais violentos, não que não sejam agora, e cabeças eram normalmente arrancadas, não que tivesse mudado muita coisa. Onde piratas tinham seu destino traçado pelos lápis feitos de penas dos capitães da Marinha Britânica Japonesa. Onde piratas eram pegos, mortos e expostos, todos eles. Mas um era inalcançável, o Sharingan._

- Andem logo, ou vamos afundar!

- Mas capitã-...!

- Agora, Kakashi!

-...Sim senhor!

_Então, o garoto no auge de seus 14 anos correu para junto dos caixotes de suprimentos, começando a jogá-los no mar. Jiraya era um idiota, que se preocupava em olhar Tsunade, a prestar atenção nas pedras no caminho. Agora, tinham que diminuir peso, ou... Bem, não era a marinha que ia derrubá-los._

- Orochimaru, onde você está?

- Aqui! Capitão, o que tenho que fazer?

- Lace as velas, temos que manter o Sharingan parado.

- Certo capitão!

_E o garoto bateu uma continência, já correndo para os pilares, e se enroscando nas cordas para conseguir escalá-los. Sempre fazia o que lhe era ordenado, sem hesitar. Aquele da mesma idade de Kakashi, com seus cabelos negros e pele absurdamente branca era completamente diferente do jovem Hatake, aquele que ele sempre discordava, e Minato costumava fazê-lo esfregar o convés quando rejeitava alguma ordem. Orochimaru era completamente o oposto, um exemplo de marujo, aquele que, quem sabe, mereceria o comando do Sharingan, um dia._

- Andem logo com isso, seus molengas...! – Minato, ou Yondaime, como era conhecido pelos _Sete Mares_, já estava se irritando. Muita gente ia lavar convés, mais tarde.

- Pare de reclamar, Capitão... – resmungou o garoto de cabelos grisalhos, mais brancos que os de Kakashi. Este comia uma maça, enquanto assistia a _Pequena Violenta_, como a chamava, correr de um lado para o outro com caixas vazias.

- Levante esse seu traseiro gordo daí, e vá ajudar, seu imprestável...! – exclamou a loira, que, mesmo com sua pouca idade, já tinha os seios avantajados, jogando uma balde na direção da testa do mesmo. '_Pequena Violenta_', não é?

_Não que Yondaime não visse os empenhos de Orochimaru, ele apenas via algo mais em Kakashi, e isso fazia o jovem de pele de cobra sentir a fúria que dormia dentro de si. Ele simplesmente não queria concordar que todo o seu árduo trabalho não teria servido pra nada. Mas isso só iria ajudar no futuro distante entre eles._

- Como pretendo me aposentar disso tudo e morar sobre terra firme, pretendo passar o posto de capitão para um de vocês. – Yondaime começou, e os homens apenas ouviam quietos.

- É claro que será pra mim, né, chefinho? – brincou Jiraya, ele nunca perdia a chance de irritar, nem que fosse uma última vez, seu capitão.

- Até parece. – Então Tsunade girou os olhos e suspirou.

- Poderiam deixar o capitão falar? – perguntou Orochimaru, em sua típica pose de bom marujo.

Kakashi estava distraído de mais lendo para prestar atenção naquela ladainha toda, realmente. Não que ele não se importasse, ele só estava com preguiça para prestar atenção.

- E eu escolho Kakashi. – e disse o capitão, sem mais. O silêncio mútuo se fez, e puderam ouvir Orochimaru deixar a caixa que carregava cair.

- Como?! – exclamou, numa fraca ira, o garoto cobra. Pior de tudo era Kakashi parecer não ligar, e aquela máscara que ele sempre usara escondia o fino sorriso que ele tinha tecido nos lábios.

- Isso mesmo, Kakashi ria me suceder e espero que todos sejam bonzinhos com ele, não é, Hatake? – e o olhou de longe, sabendo que mesmo lendo o tal livro, ele estava prestando alguma atenção a tudo aquilo.

- Claro, claro. – disse, num leve dar de ombros, assentido algumas vezes com a cabeça de forma vaga.

_E isso só fez o ódio de Orochimaru crescer mais do que já havia crescido, ficando a ponto de explodir. Não ser o referido do capitão era até conformável, mas não ser o novo capitão já era impossível. Ele só queria o que lhe era de direito, apenas isso. Era pedir muito?_

- Kakashi, estou te dando _um_ dos meios de abrir a arca. Espero que saiba esconder bem isso, caso não veja utilidades no conteúdo agora. – e lhe estendeu o embrulho de pano com uma fita dourada.

- Tudo bem, eu lembrarei disso. – comentou, de forma despreocupada. Pegando o tal embrulho tratou de colocar numa gaveta com chave. Observou a _pequena _cristaleira feita de mogno, antiga e velha, no centro da parede daquele quarto. Suspirou, em pensar que levou anos pra entender como se abria aquilo.

- Sabe que não deve usar em vão, certo? – perguntou o homem loiro, encostando-se à parede próxima da porta.

- Claro, claro, já entendi. – o outro suspirou em tédio, arrumando a máscara de forma discreta. Ninguém entendia como Kakashi conseguia respirar com aquilo.

- Espero que sua richa com Orochimaru não dure tanto tempo. – disse, um leve tom de quem se importava. Mas Minato, apenas, queria deitar numa cama e ficar lá, por algum tempo.

- Até parece que você quer mesmo isso. – riu de canto, richas eram bem vistas pelos mares, afinal.

_Os dias passaram e Minato desceu em terra firme, levando consigo Tsunade e Jiraya, que precisavam de um pouco de terra firme. A mulher loira e bonita carregava apenas uma mala e algo pendurado no pescoço, por baixo da blusa branca meio rasgada, algo importante. Jiraya tinha algumas bobeiras que só causavam problemas pra carregar, realmente, e Yondaime teve que ajudá-lo._

- Estamos indo. – Tsunade disse, pondo a mochila aventureira e surrada nas costas. Sorriu pra todos, uma última vez como pirata.

- Sentiremos saudades. – alertou Kakashi, que sorriu sincero com as sobrancelhas acompanhando a expressão feliz, mesmo que melancólica, que ele teceu no rosto, para que ela pudesse seguir em frente.

Tsunade o abraçou de forma apertada, o fazendo ficar sem ar.

- Eu também. – a menina mulher respondeu, e sorriu pra ele – Eu prometo honrar a sua confiança, e cuidarei bem disto. – e pousou a mão sobre o volume que tinha, desconhecido, abaixo da blusa.

- Conto com você. – Kakashi ergue o polegar e riu, divertidamente.

- Você é tão chato, Kakashi. – comentou Jiraya, que não ganhara um abraço de Tsunade. Queria tanto poder sentir o volume que os seios dela faziam, se ela soubesse, ele estava morto.

- Chega de despedidas. – Minato se pos a se despedir de todos presentes.

Os homens falavam de como ele sempre seria o herói deles, o ídolo, aquele para se espelhar, e que a lembrança de Yondaime nunca seria apagada. Todos gostavam mesmo daquele capitão briguento e gentil ao mesmo tempo.

Orochimaru não apareceu.

_O chapéu e a espada foi passada para as mãos do jovem de cabelos grisalhos e espetados, fazendo aplausos, e, assovios soarem pelo convés. E o ódio de Orochimaru foi visto apenas pelos barris de rum guardados no depósito abaixo de tudo aquilo. Ele não podia deixar acabar tão fácil._

- Deve estar por aqui! Tem que estar! – Orochimaru vasculhava a sala do_ novo_ capitão pela milésima vez naquela semana, enquanto o mesmo estava ocupado no leme. Todas as tentativas dês daquele dia foram falhas, Orochimaru nunca viu nem sombra da maldita chave da arca.

- O que esta fazendo? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos escuros e levemente arrepiados, parando na porta.

- Obito, dá o fora. – rosnou, e os olhos de cobra cintilaram, o encarando – Vá paparicar a droga do capitão e me esquece.

- Não é a primeira vez que faz isso, alguma hora Kakashi vai descobrir e você será mandado pra fora.

_Obito aélm de ser o braço direito do capitão, juntamente com Iruka, era o melhor amigo de Kakashi. Orochimaru o odiava, por ele ser tão estúpido como o mesmo foi, acreditando que confiar em Kakashi era ridículo. Obito subira a bordo após a saída de Yondaime, fazendo amigos de forma rápida e simples, ganhando a confiança de Kakashi e de todos. O bom espadachim e de velocidade incrível era muito invejado, mas ele nem se importava._

- Ele não pode me mandar embora de algo que é meu! – fechou os punhos.

- Você fala como se tivesse esquecido que Yondaime passou a posição de capitão para Kakashi, não é? – Obito riu, ele realmente o achava doente.

- Eu vou matá-lo se continuar no meu caminho. – e Orochimaru não estava brincando.

- Você é maluco. – deu de ombros, e virou, para sair dali.

Orochimaru lhe atacou com um punhal, jogando contra as costas. Mas Obito apenas deu um passo para o lado, e não foi atingido.

- Maldito. – asperou, de forma irritada.

- Não tente fazer isso de novo, não vai conseguir. – e então deixou um jovem com cara de cobra extremamente raivoso – E se eu ver, contarei a Kakashi. – E ele realmente viu, mas não pode dizer nada.

_Na noite seguinte, o capitão Kakashi deu folga para toda a tripulação, e eles, pela primeira vez, não fizeram alguma piadinha estúpida ou brincadeira de mau gosto. Pois um homem fora morto em batalha contra um navio da Marinha Britânica, mas não por um oficial, apenas isso. Uma placa de ouro contendo palavras foi jogada ao mar, para que afundasse junto ao corpo. Em memória de Uchiha Obito._

- O que acha que esta fazendo, Orochimaru? – Kakashi perguntou, mexendo no chapéu nada discreto.

- O que?! – e o olhou, ele fora pego, finalmente.

- O que esta procurando?

- Nada do seu interesse. – Orochimaru era seco e rude.

- Mas a cabine é minha, claro que é. – Kakashi era tão calmo que dava medo.

- Já disse que não interessa!

Eles se entreolharam e Kakashi ergueu uma corrente, onde o pingente era um tipo de medalhão de ouro com rubis e um desenho da meia face de uma caveira.

- Era isso? – e o homem de cabelos grisalhos riu de canto – Achava que eu ia deixar por ai?

- Me entregue, isso me pertence! – exclamou.

- Minato deu a mim, e não a você. Desista dessa paranóia. – Kakashi girou os olhos de forma lenta.

- O Sharingan pertence a _MIM_! _EU_ deveria ser o capitão! _EU_ trabalhei duro! _Você_ é só um puxa saco imprestável! – ele estava descontrolado.

- Você só sabe falar merd- – Kakashi não pode completar a frase, Orochimaru lhe atacou, mas Kakashi foi mas rápido, conseguindo bloquear a lamina da espada dele com a lamina da própria.

Kakashi conseguiu imobiliza-o pelas costas, em movimentos rápidos. Algo sobre ter habilidades de prever o ataque inimigo o fazia ser _imbatível_. Orochimaru ofegava de raiva e ódio, por não ser o melhor.

- Eu sairei daqui, e voltarei um dia para buscar o_ meu_ navio. – se ele pudesse, simplesmente o mataria, mas ele não conseguia, por ser fraco.

_Naquele dia, Orochimaru deixou o Sharingan com o brilho dos olhos mais cruel que o normal. A sede de vingança o faria crescer e destruir todos ao seu caminho, para, finalmente, destruir o navio comandado por Kakashi, ou, como era chamado, Hatake. Mas descobrir que Uchiha Fugaku, no futuro, faria uma aliança de honra com Kakashi, apenas o deixaria com mais ódio. Ótimo informar que ele só iria descobrir isso bem depois._

- Eu acho que vou viver em terra firme. – Fugaku era sério, e quieto – Mesmo que Itachi não concorde, mas Mikoto não pode ter o bebê em pelo mar.

- Realmente, – Kakashi suspirou – Basta ter feito com que Itachi o odeie por essa escolha.

- Eu não tenho culpa se minha mulher é uma aspirante à princesa e prefere terra a água. – deu de ombros, e cruzou os braços – Mas Itachi é um gênio, ele pode entrar para a Marinha e acabar com você.

- Ele pode tentar, melhor dizendo. – Kakashi riu de forma discreta ao receber o olhar reprovador de Fugaku – Certo, já parei.

- Vocês aceitam bolinhos? – a voz doce de Mikoto ecoou em ambos os ouvidos masculinos, ela sorriu de forma meiga, carregando aquela bandeja de prata, a colocando no centro daquela mesa de madeira pura e detalhada.

- Claro. – e Kakashi baixou a máscara, simplesmente, e começou a comer.

- ...Certo, certo.

Fugaku aceitou e comeu algum, entre mordidas e outras eles conversavam, e Mikoto comentava, animada, sobre o seu filho que estava prestes a nascer. Logo se retirou.

- Sabe, Hatake, você ainda me deve um favor. – comentou o Uchiha, despreocupado – Qualquer dia, se algum de meus filhos precisar, espero que não se negue.

- Eu mantenho minha palavra, Uchiha. – Kakashi acentiu com a cabeça, com sua típica cara de sono e olhos de peixe.

- Mesmo que seja algum pedido maluco, como um lugar no navio?

- Sem problemas, eu sempre preciso de mais um par de mãos para esfregar o convés.

_Meses depois, o pequeno Uchiha Sasuke nasceu, e isso fez com que Itachi cometesse alguns erros por sua inveja. Mikoto e Fugaku faleceram sobre um ataque desconhecido em suas casas, e o mais velho entrou para a marinha. A suspeita sobre o assassinato ter sido causado por Uchiha Itachi nunca foi apagada, mas não havia provas. Apenas aquela criança de três anos escondida no armário. Depois disso, Sasuke passou a morar no Castelo Real da família Haruno, como mais um filho para aquele imenso castelo._

- Vamos brincar, teme! – exclamou um garoto loiro, criança, ainda, vestindo roupas largas. Os olhos azuis cintilavam de alegria.

- Não me enche, Dobe, estou ocupado. – ocupado com nada, melhor dizendo, os rabiscos mau feitos naquela folha de papel não passavam de tentativas de escrita. O mais novo dos Uchiha só queria mostrar que conseguiria.

- Deixa ele, Naruto. – e a menina de incomparáveis olhos verdes correu até os dois no jardim. Os cabelos rosados e o vestido vermelho simples esvoaçavam de leve ao vento. A mais bela flor dos Haruno, Sakura.

- Bah, Sakura-chan, você só sabe defender o teme. – Naruto bradou, cruzando os braços – Me ame! – e agitou os braços. Mudança de humor rápida, não?

Sasuke, o garoto de cabelos igualmente escuros apenas girou as esferas ônix dos olhos, não sabia como agüentava aquilo todos os dias.

- Vocês três, venham almoçar! – gritou a loira de seios fartos, Tsunade, da porta dos fundos daquele castelo.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama!

Sakura bateu continência e correu de volta. Onde, agora, além da barra do vestido balançar pros lados, o medalhão que havia ganhado pulava pra vira daquelas vestes caras. O medalhão de ouro com cristais e uma pequena pétala de flor balançava conforme ela corria pelo jardim, mas atrás deste havia algo que ela nunca tinha reparado.

- Vamos teme! – Naruto o pegou pelo braço e puxou de volta ao castelo.

- Que saco. – Sasuke realmente se irritava com tudo aquilo.

_Mas os tempos passavam, e o tédio dele se tornou à amizade dos outros. Logo, eram inseparáveis, e ele conseguiu ser até sociável com aquelas duas outras crianças. E seu dote de saber escrever, até cedo de mais, um dia fora realmente usado. Uma parada do Sharingan em Konoha desencadeou o desejo oculto de Sasuke sobre ir embora dali pra sempre. E ninguém iria pará-lo, nem mesmo ela. A entrega de uma carta com um pedido e uma conversa fez com que Hatake cumprisse aquela antiga promessa. O pedido até fora simples._

- Me seqüestre! – exclamou o garoto já não mais tão criança.

- Você esta maluco, garoto, volte pra sua mãe.

- Deixe-o, Hatake, ele é só uma criança. – Iruka tentou fazer Kakashi ser mais gentil.

- Meu pai disse que quando eu não tivesse nada me prendendo aqui, eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse. Meu pai, Uchiha Fugaku, disse que eu podia pedir algo a você.

- Quem? – piscou e o olhou mais atentamente. Realmente, era filho de Fugaku. Principalmente pelo temperamento – Você tem noção do que esta me pedindo?

- Tenho, agora aceite logo. – rosnou – Não tenho muito tempo aqui. – fugir do castelo estava na sua lista de coisas que aprendeu com Naruto.

- É o desejo dele, Kakashi.

O capitão Hatake suspirou e massageou as têmporas de forma cansada e pensativa. O garoto jovem, ainda que criança, queria algo que ele não podia carregar. E ele sabia disso.

- Tudo bem. – concordou – Vamos bolar um teatro, mas se contar a alguém, tudo terá sido em vão. – e suspirou.

- Eu não vou contar. – disse o Uchiha mais novo.

_Naquela tarde um plano foi bolado, e a vida de Uchiha Sasuke tomou outro rumo. Na noite daquele baile tão bonito, Haruno Sakura, com seu belo vestido, não teve com quem dançar. Procurá-lo foi sua missão, e perdê-lo diante dos seus olhos foi inevitável. Nessa mesma noite, Sakura jurou que iria encontrá-lo, e jurou, acima de tudo, que nunca o esqueceria. Nunca._

_Sakura queria tê-lo de volta, e nada, nem ninguém, iriam conseguir parar aquele coração feito de flores._

_Nem mesmo o próprio Uchiha Sasuke._

- Ande logo e lave tudo isso, pirralho. – e um dos marujos jogou um esfregão para o Uchiha mais novo.

- Cala a boca! – rosnou como um cachorro irritado.

- Você que resolveu subir a bordo, Sasuke. – Iruka tentava ser gentil, mas Sasuke tinha criado uma barreira em torno de si.

- Tsc, cale a boca. – suspirou de forma arrastada, e começou a limpar o convés.

- Sasuke, seja mais gentil com eles, já faz anos que esta aqui e continua chato.

- Hatake, não me enche ou eu vou te dar um murro. – O jovem, já não mais criança, de corpo bem moldado e cabelos negros, devidamente espetados, odiava como Kakashi o irritava.

- Você pode tentar. Já sei, quer fazer uma aposta? – sorriu por detrás da máscara e sentou sobre um barril.

O convés se calou.

- Que tipo de aposta...? – o Uchiha parecia interessado.

- Vamos lutar, e se eu conseguir te desarmar, você vai limpar o convés por 20 anos.

- E se _eu_ te desarmar?

- Te dou o comando do Sharingan. – e Kakashi alargou o sorriso oculto.

O convés parecia mais um cemitério, melhor dizendo.

- Feito.

_Naquela tarde, o Uchiha desarmou o capitão Hatake, ou melhor, ex-capitão Hatake. Graças a suas habilidades espadachim que adquiriu naquele castelo Haruno, este fez com que Kakashi se aposentasse mais cedo do que ele previa. Para não fazer fama ao Uchiha que não queria ser encontrado, o melhor a se fazer foi que este levasse o apelido de Kakashi com sigo. A partir daquele dia, ninguém mais chamou o novo capitão Hatake por seu nome._

_Mas o problema só chegaria depois._

- Naruto, nós vamos fugir hoje de tarde. – Sakura arrumava a pequena mala que carregaria com sigo atrás daquele Uchiha.

- Hai, Sakura-chan. – assentiu fraco com a cabeça e mexeu nos cabelos. Isso tudo era uma grande aventura pra eles, afinal.

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você, Sakura-chan. – a mão de Naruto tocou os cabelos dela e bagunçou-os de forma leve, rindo.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo. – a garota de olhos esmeralda sorriu de forma meiga pra ele, e isso o fez abraçá-la. – Não chore, Naruto. – ela não conseguiu conter um riso acompanhando de um curvar de lábios num sorriso.

- Não ria de mim, Sakura-chan! – o loiro fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem, mas está na hora. – ela levantou e colocou a mala nas costas. Os cabelos rosados e devidamente lisos foram penteados uma última vez, e ela arrumou aquela camisa branca que usava por cima das outras peças de roupa.

- Eu prometo que vamos encontrá-lo, Sakura-chan. – Naruto a segurou pela mão, e começou a guiar pros fundos do castelo, para assim, pular aquele muro não tão alto e fugir.

- Eu acredito em você. – ela murmurou baixo, e deixou que ele a guiasse pra longe dali, quem sabe por pouco tempo, ou, quem sabe, para sempre.

_O castelo Haruno não iria dormir naquela noite, na verdade, não ia dormir por muito tempo, até o momento em que ninguém mais tivesse esperanças de regatar aquelas três crianças, que agora, eram jovens e sem nada que os fizessem regressar. E isso tudo não passou de um sonho que conseguiu virar realidade, fazendo com que aqueles corações fechados fossem protegidos por uma coisa muito maior._

_A vontade de alcançar o que queriam._

- Sakura-chan, como quer se passar por um garoto se tem cabelos rosas?

- Ah, ótimo.

- Seu plano perfeito não será perfeito, Sakura-chan...

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Naruto!

Então ela cobriu os fios rosados com um lenço vermelho escuro, e os olhos de Naruto brilharam. Sakura fez um V e riu, quando o Uzumaki disse que estava ótimo.

- Hey! Sakura-chan!

- Não me chame de Sakura.

- Como quer que eu te chame, então...?

- Me chame de... – pensou por alguns segundo – Yue!

Ela sorria e ele não entendeu.

- Y-u-e?

- Hai! E você vai ser... – pensou novamente – Já sei! Você vai ser... Kyuubi.

- Kyuubi?! Até você Sakura-chan...

- _Ah._ Naruto... Mas você vai ser o _Kyuubi-kun_, pra mim.

- Kun?! Você vai por _–kun_ no meu nome?

- Er. Hai...?

- Sugoi Sakura-chan! Ok. Já que é assim, eu aceito.

Eles riram, e isso só iniciou aquele sonho não mais oculto.

Mas ainda faltava algo.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, em um tom cansado.

- Meu nome é _Na-_ – fora cortado pela cotovelada de Sakura – Me chamam de Kyuubi. – sorria amarelo.

- Sei. E você...?

- Y-Yue! – estendeu a mão, que foi aceita.

- Bem... – suspirou – Eu sou Nara Shikamaru. – disse, e sorriso singelo.

Shikamaru não acreditou que alguém tão magro quanto Yue podia querer subir ao Sharingan, afinal.

- Eu e o Yue lutamos esgrima! Somos bons.

- Esgrimam nee? Bem, no navio vocês podem mostrar o que sabem.

_Aqueles casais de amigos seguiram o novo rapaz até uma parte afastada de Konoha, onde o Sharingan ancorava. Eles, nervosos, só queriam subir logo naquele navio e sentir como era o cheiro do mar vindo de cima. Sakura, na verdade, queria mesmo era encontrar Sasuke e abraçá-lo de um modo que mostrasse que ele não estava sozinho. Naruto queria rever aquele amigo, mas eles tinham mudado tanto, a aparência, principalmente. Rezava para que pudessem reconhecer um ao outro._

- Quem são eles?

- Kyuubi e Yue. – Shikamaru respondeu.

- Hum... – cruzou os braços – Uma... _Raposa Demônio de Nove caudas_ e, uma _Lua Chinesa_?

- Er... Hai – Sakura se pronunciou. Naruto nervoso apenas ficou quieto.

- Eu sou o Capitão Hatake – o sorriso nos lábios, que fez Sakura sentir um calafrio na espinha.

Sasuke, _ou melhor_, Hatake também não acreditou de como Yue queriam subir ao Sharingan tão magra e de mãos finas.

Sakura, naquele momento, sentiu algo incrivelmente desconhecido dentro de si, como se apenas o capitão pudesse provocá-lo, como se o capitão fosse mais que um novo conhecido.

Naruto confirmou que eles lutavam esgrima, mas Sakura gelou quando o capitão tocou a bainha da própria espada num ato alheio enquanto pensava sobre isso.

O capitão estava sem vontade de fazê-los lutar ali mesmo para comprovar, naquela hora.

- Levantar ancora, marujos! – exclamou – Bem vindos ao Sharingan... – Hatake os olhou uma última vez e seguiu na direção de sua cabine.

_Aquilo, finalmente, era apenas o começo de algo maior. Algo que os levaria para um mundo que nenhum dos dois conhecia. Algo que os levaria a Uchiha Sasuke, adormecido dentro do peito daquele capitão. Nada faria a flor dos Haruno desistir de tê-lo de volta, nada._

_Nem mesmo o próprio Uchiha Sasuke._

_Ela iria alcançá-lo._

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

**#o#o#o#**

Estou aqui para pedir milhões de desculpas pelo meu descuido e a falta de atualizações. Eu queria agradecer, realmente, às **26 Reviews **que recebi no capitulo anterior. Isso me faz sentir vontade de escrever e jogar o bloqueio pro inferno que o parta, realmente. De ontem pra hoje fiz o capitulo e consegui não deixá-lo só com embolações.

Vou **viajar** no dia 17 e volto dia 23, logo, tentarei ter boas idéias lá, enquanto torro no sol (Y)

**Ah, explicações **

**1º -** Esse capitulo foi reservado parar contar a história básica do Sharingan, e de repente, tirar algumas dúvidas que as pessoas tinham sobre o passado dele e essas coisas. E também mostrar a rincha entre o Kakashi e o Orochimaru.

**2º** - Pelos Deuses, gente XD a frase: "_**Mas, pelo menos, algo a noite iria consolá-lo, ou era o que ele achava**_" não tem _NADA_ a ver com a Ino. Quem leu com atenção, notou que Sasuke falava de Sakura, já que ela foi escolhida como_ brinquedo_ dele. Logo, ele acha que a noite poderia se distrair com ela. Entendido? (_espero que_ sim ..)

**3º -** Agradeço novamente as reviews, que me deixaram muito feliz com o carinho que vocês, leitores, tem pela fanfic. Eu queria mesmo me desculpar, de joelhos, por essa demora. E pretendo escrever mais quando voltar. Mas, principalmente, dizer '**Obrigado**' a todos que não desistiram de ler depois da demora.

**Agradeço a:**

†Uchiha SakuraS2

†DaH cHaN

†Gu3Mii

†Maríllya

†isadora

†Tsubame Hitori

†Adriana Paiva

†Juju

†Ana

†Miza-Chan

†Uchiha Harumi

†Shikatema

†lydhyamsf

†Haine Uzumaki

†uchiha maH'

†Mari Santoro

†Yukino

†Uchiha Madazitah

†Lady0Kagura

†Lecka-chan

†Reeka-chan

†Mikain-chan

†Hyuuga Mitha

†kaory-chan

†Manu

†Mye-chan

**As reviews serão respondida no meu Live.Journal (**_**Vide profille**_**), já que eu não consigo por o link aqui --'V**

**Obrigado.**


End file.
